The Legend of Juvia
by Kowaba
Summary: Early one day, Natsu sneaks into Makarov's office but is immobilized but what he finds inside. Coincidentally, Juvia is left alone for the day since her beloved Gray has requested just one day to himself. So, like how all good tales start, Juvia is put in charge of watching over him for the day. What happens behind closed doors?
1. Juvia Strikes

**Natsu x Juvia**

 _ **A/N:**_ **I have decided to write this quick little smut one shot to sate my unquenchable thirst for Juvia as of late. I thought about making Mira the star of this one, but it was called to my attention that I have never written Juvia in a lemon, or at least one that I can remember. Maybe I should try to write more of the FT girls? Also, I'd like to think Kript for his contribution of ideas, mostly the butt stuff.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 **Warnings: OOC**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** _ **The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m.**_ **" - Place Setting**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

Today was turning out to be a strange day for Juvia. The guild was scarcely populated that day, the usually rambunctious team consisting of Natsu and his various cohorts were gone, and Gray was nowhere to be seen.

The beautiful blue-haired Water Mage just chose to sit alone at the bar and quietly think to herself.

Without Gray, Gajeel, or even sometimes Levy to talk to, Juvia was left alone to herself. She did not know where Gray was because he specifically requested to be left alone and Juvia decided that maybe a single day without him could be bearable.

But now, without the object of her affection, she was left with nothing to do.

"Maybe Juvia should find a job to do…" Juvia thought aloud, mulling over the idea in her head. But questing alone was never something that she liked to do. The world was vast, and it wasn't meant to be explored alone.

Declining the idea of taking a job by herself, Juvia went back to thinking of things to do to bide her time until some excitement arrives.

"Juvia can use this as a chance to hone her cooking and baking skills…" That was the next possibility. She was well versed in the culinary arts, but it could never hurt to improve.

However, for her to cook she would need to go back to Fairy Hills where she kept her supplies and once again she would be alone in the building since every girl that resided there was off living their life.

Sighing heavily and letting her shoulders slump, Juvia laid herself on the bar, her heavy chest cushioning her torso as she rested.

"What is Juvia going to do?" She asked herself.

And then, like an angel descending from the heavens, Mirajane Strauss descended down the stairs.

The reason for Juvia not having Mira to talk to before was simply due to the empty space behind the bar. Mira was called up to Makarov's office earlier that morning and thus was not there to tend the bar.

"Good morning Juvia-chan." Mira smiled politely at the blue-haired woman.

Juvia smiled back at the illustrious model. "Good morning, Mira-san." Juvia greeted back.

Mira sweat dropped comically. "Heh, I would prefer that you stick to 'chan' as opposed to 'san'. 'San' makes me feel old." The white-haired beauty laughed.

"S-Sorry." Juvia blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't sweat it." Mira waved her off and walked behind the bar. "So, what are you up to today?" The eldest Strauss asked, striking up a conversation until she was needed upstairs again.

Juvia sighed once again. "Ugh, that is what Juvia is trying to figure out… Juvia is just so bored…" The Water Mage murmured.

The Take Over Mage sympathized with her blue-haired friend. "Aw, is it because Gray isn't here?" She asked.

The blue woman nodded her head. "Yes. Gray-sama requested a day to himself. Juvia had no choice but to comply."

"Well, what about Gajeel-san?" Mira questioned.

"Out with Levy-chan." Juvia answered. "All of Juvia's friends are gone and there's nothing for her to do."

Mira gave Juvia an apologetic look but then a _ding!_ went off in the kitchen and an idea popped into Mira's mind.

Putting a finger to her chin, Mira smiled brilliantly. "Well, Master Makarov gave me a job, but I think you could use a distraction. After all, I think I need to be down here until Kinnana gets back from the supermarket." The bar wench said.

Juvia perked up at the mention of a simple job. "Is the job here in the guild?" The blue-haired woman asked, sitting up at attention.

"Yup! Just follow me into the kitchen and I'll explain on the way." Mira told her.

Juvia got off of the bar stool and walked around the bar. "What is it? What's the job?" Juvia asked anxiously.

Mira guided the Water Mage into the kitchen. "Well, it's kind of a private matter, are you sure you still want to do it?"

Juvia's mind began to flood with thoughts and ideas on this mysterious element that has been added to the job. "A private matter? Like a guild secret?" Juvia asked.

"Mhm." Mira nodded, inwardly giggling as she heard Juvia begin to mumble to herself.

"Juvia can handle this job!" Juvia said. "Juvia can handle anything you throw at Juvia!"

Now standing in front of the over, Mira reached for the over mitts on the counter before opening up the oven. Juvia peered inside and saw a pan with various pieces of cooked meat that looked like they were blazed in the pits of hell.

"I'm gonna put all this meat on a platter and you're going to take it up to Master Makarov's office." Mira said as she begun the process of placing the meat on a large plate. "By now I'm sure you've noticed that the guild is very quiet today, right?"

"Yes, Juvia has noticed that." Juvia answered with a nod.

Mira continued. "Well, that's because Natsu is not down here. Instead Master Makarov has placed him in his office under my direct care while. Master Makarov isn't here at the moment because he had to run to a meeting."

Juvia cocked her head to the side cutely. "Why is Natsu-san in Master Makarov's office?"

"Because early this morning, before anyone was here to stop him, Natsu convinced himself that Makarov had drugs that supped up all the S-Class mages' powers before every S-Class exam and snuck in and try to steal them." Mira explained to which Juvia gasped, guessing where the story was headed. "That's right, the poor guy devoured all the drugs in Master Makarov's desk and is in pretty bad shape."

"Natsu-san should not have been so reckless." Juvia shook her head in displeasure with the actions of her guildmate.

Mira nodded her head. "I agree. But hopefully he will learn his lesson. Anyways, your job is to make sure nothing bad happens to him until Porlyusica gets here to fix him."

"So Juvia's job would be to watch over Natsu-san?" Juvia asked.

"Basically." Mira nodded. "Still wanna do it?"

Juvia nodded, undaunted by the task. "Yes, Juvia will do it." Juvia said with conviction.

"Good." Mira smiled as she picked up the plate and began to walk out of the kitchen. "I'll walk you up to the Master's office."

"Thank you, Mira-chan." Juvia thanked the beautiful model as she was led out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Juvia tried not to bounce around too much but this was possibly her first time seeing what the upper floors of the guild looked like. The second floor wasn't that much more extravagant than what was down below, but it was the mere fact that Laxus, Erza, and Mira were the only ones to be allowed up there that made it so interesting.

"Umm, Mira-chan?" Juvia called out as she continued to follow the model.

"Hmm?" Mira looked back at Juvia from over her shoulder.

"Juvia was just wondering, what exactly is wrong with Natsu-san? Is he running a fever or is he experiencing cramps? What are his symptoms?" Juvia quizzed.

Mira turned her head back around quickly but Juvia could still tell that Mira was blushing deeply. "Uhh… erm… well, it's nothing major really." Mira liead.

Juvia put up a slim finger to her lips. "It kind of sounds like a major problem it has you blushing and stuttering."

Mira begin to blush so hard that her ears turned red as well. "No! I-It's really not that major… if you don't look at it."

That statement from Mira made Juvia raise an eyebrow. "Look at it? What do you mean?"

Fortunately for Mira, she was saved from answering the question when they arrived at the Master's office. "Okay, are there anymore questions?" Mira asked.

Juvia opened her mouth but was shushed when Mira practically dumped the plate into her hands and began to back away. "Well, have fun! Take care of our little dragon! Bye!" Mira scooted away and retreated downstairs.

If Juvia had not known better, she would think that she just got set up with the most tasking job she would ever do.

"Maybe Juvia should just investigate for herself…" Juvia told herself as she grasped the door handle and gently pushed open the door.

To her surprise, the room was dark despite it being fairly late in the morning. It would seem that someone closed the curtains and turned off the lights. No one was at the desk but Juvia could see that there was a body lying on the sofa, presumably Natsu.

Juvia could hear the faint sound of snoring and chose to remain quiet. Gently closing the door and tiptoeing across the floor to put the plate on the desk, Juvia looked over at the sick man.

Should she wake him up so that he could eat, or should she let him sleep? Knowing Natsu, Juvia knew that he probably would have preferred to eat the food when it was nice and hot.

She quietly made her way over to the couch where he was sleeping and took this as a chance to gauge his ailment. He was lying stomach down on the couch and his face was pointed towards the back.

Juvia politely patted him on the back. "Umm, Natsu-san? You need to wake up." She began to pat him.

Natsu seemed unresponsive to the pats and just grumbled, pulling the blanket closer to his body and further digging himself into the couch for comfort.

Juvia bit her lip and pouted. She didn't want to be rude, but he was not giving her any help.

"Natsu-san! It's time to wake up and eat!" Juvia said, this time patting him a little harder. But still, Natsu would not stir from his slumber. "Perhaps Juvia should dump some water on him… eh, on second thought, that would be pretty mean of Juvia."

Standing back with her hands on her wide hips, Juvia huffed. This was not an easy job so far. Perhaps she should try a different approach?

Placing her small hands on his bicep, Juvia tried to pull him away from the back of the couch. As she did so, Juvia could not help but notice how hard Natsu's arms felt in her hands. ' _Natsu-san's muscles are very hard… they feel like heavy stones wrapped in skin…_ ' Juvia thought to herself.

While she mostly dreamed about Gray whisking her away to a life of pleasantry with his big, rippling muscles, Juvia will admit that she has noticed a few other men and their physical attributes. Of course, she would never admit that to another soul of course.

Digging her thin fingers into the fibers of his skin, Juvia did her best to pry him away from the back and force him onto his back.

Natsu's sleeping face twisted in discomfort but he begrudgingly did as the mysterious force wanted him to. However, he did not stir from his slumber.

Juvia finally forced the sleeping man to his back and successfully pinned both of his shoulders to the cushion below him. "Finally…" Juvia sighed, looking at his sleeping face. Even though he did not wake up, Juvia counted it as a personal victory.

When Juvia reached for his chest to try and stir him awake, she noticed something very odd.

There was a large tent where his pelvis was.

Cocking her head to the side in curiosity, Juvia bent down to look at the mysterious protrusion. Strictly eyeballing it, Juvia could tell that it was nearly a foot in height, making it quite hard to miss.

"This couldn't be… no, it definitely couldn't be. That would be impossible. Juvia is just imagining things." Juvia began to speak to herself, telling herself that what she thought was under the blanket was definitely not.

But still, Juvia could not stop gawking at it. Even if she told herself that it totally wasn't his… member, she still had that gnawing thought in her head.

Juvia may have loved Gray with all her heart, she was still a young woman with a sex drive.

Settling down to her knees and moving her face down to his midriff, Juvia placed her head on his pelvis next to the tent for a better view. "Wow…" She let her mouth drop open as she gazed at the odd obtrusion.

As she continued to gawk in awe, Juvia's beautiful pale face exploded into a deep blush, just as Mira's had. No wonder the bar maid was so quick to rid herself of this task, how could a girl concentrate when something like this was in the room?

Her pale pink lips began to tremble, and her knees became weak. As Juvia stared at it more and more, she began to convince herself that she was wrong in assuming that it was not Natsu's member. It was just too blatantly obscene to be anything other than the Dragon Slayer's cock.

"J-Juvia wonders if Gray-sama's is this big…" The blue-haired girl wondered aloud, moving her head towards Natsu's legs for another point of view.

The obelisk of mystery was not a straight spear to the sky as Juvia originally guessed. There was an arch to it. No matter how hard it got, it could not bear to lift its own weight all the way up.

"Mmmhm." Juvia grunted, starting to find her heavy overcoat quite uncomfortable and restricting. As the rain woman grew hotter and more bothered, her curiosity grew as well. Now she was starting to wonder just what kind of weapon the Dragon Slayer had holstered within his trousers.

"If Juvia is quick, then Natsu-san will not wake up. Then there will be no problem and Juvia will know what a man's penis looks like." This was by far the most daring that Juvia has ever been when Gray was not involved. Lust had taken over the young woman and now she was about to explore the prime object in a male's anatomy for the first time.

Looking at his sweet slumbering face to make sure he was not awake, Juvia pulled the blanket up from his legs and laid it down on his chest to reveal his tented shorts. All she had to do now was pull down his shorts and free his raging erection, then her curiosity would be satisfied, and she would never have to do this again until her wedding night with Gray.

"J-Just this once…" Juvia mumbled as she reached for the waistband of his shorts. Of course Juvia questioned herself on whether or not her actions were noble and righteous, but she told herself that there was no problem if all she was gonna do is look at it.

Her slim fingers slipped against her remarkable abdomen, making her stop for an instant and let her eyes wander over his toned stomach. "Juvia just needs a peek." Juvia reminded herself of her mission and went back to gripping the waistband of his shorts.

Slowly as not to wake him, the Water Mage pulled back Natsu's shorts and released the hulking giant within. "O-Oh my!" Juvia's blue eyes widened in shock and awe. Without the fabric prison to restrict it and the blanket to encumber it, Natsu's appendage finally stretched out to it's full potential and tower above his pelvis. Her pupils ran up and down the fat obelisk of meat that throbbed, begging for attention. Its veins bulged and pulsed angrily as it pushed blood throughout it's shaft.

"I-It's so… so…" Juvia wracked her brain for a word that would properly describe this weapon used for breeding. Of course, staring at this big, fat cock didn't exactly keep her level headed. Her vocabulary, as well as other things such as common sense and human decency, flew out the window as she drooled over this monstrous cock. "It's so… manly…" She was finally able to find a word to describe Natsu's oversized tool.

Manly was the only word she could think of. It would have been redundant to call it big, huge, thick, or fat. That much was obvious. No, she had to describe it as a whole.

The overcoat she used to hide her bombshell body began to get a little too stuffy, but she would keep it on for now. Now she would just pull his shorts back up and never think of this again…

Even past his chubby shaft, Natsu's testicles churned and worked up a load of fertile semen that would just beg to spill into any lucky gal. Oh how Juvia wondered how hot his spunk would feel if it washed into her womb and completely filler her. She took a mental picture of his bull-like balls in that fleshy sack.

"Juvia… Juvia should put it away now…" She told herself. Juvia got her peek, now she could put it up. However, when she made to use her hand and move the waistband of his shorts back up, her hand disobeyed her by staying still. "T-This is wrong…" Juvia mumbled.

She couldn't look away from it. It stood straight up on his pelvis and jutted towards the ceiling with pride and confidence, almost as if the penis itself knew that it was the epitome of masculinity and an absolute bitch breaker. Juvia felt her pussy gush and flood her panties with her sweet arousal.

Trying to ignore the fluttering of her pussy, Juvia bit her lip anxiously and continued to try and pull his shorts back up. "Juvia must not stare any longer. Juvia must pull his shorts up." Juvia continued to tell herself what she should do, but instead found that her hand holding his shorts had released them in favor of reaching for that pulsating prick that teased her so.

"N-No… Juvia shouldn't…" She whimpered weakly as her hand disobeyed her once more. Gently her small hand grasped the throbbing, aching shaft and wrapped her thin fingers around it. Juvia was amazed by the fact that she could not fully wrap her hands around it, not even close to being able to do so. And it felt incredibly warm in her hand, heating up as it felt the touch of another.

In response to her action, Natsu's heavy balls produced a single drop of his boiling hot seed. The pearly white substance pooled at the slit before overflowing and running down the underside of his magnificent shaft.

Juvia squealed as she watched the single drop of his seed run down his length until it met with her small, pale hand where it remained. Curiously, and perhaps without her own guidance, her hand removed itself from the rigid piece of meat it once held and delivered the odd substance to her lips to taste. While she tried to convince herself that she was just going to taste it for the sake of her curiosity, she knew that she wanted to taste a real man's warm semen.

"Mmmmhm." Juvia let her tongue roll out of her mouth and lap at the side of her fist. Her taste buds exploded at the taste of the salty and somewhat bitter flavor. It was so strong, stronger than any other flavor that she could think of. Yet, as salty and bitter as it was, Juvia could not help but want to try more.

This was all for discovery and exploration of the male form so that when her destined day with her beloved Gray, she would be ready. Or at least, that is what she told herself. Juvia refused to believe that a man such as Natsu Dragneel and his big, dumb, stupid, and fat cock would ever arouse her to such an extent that she lost all sense of self.

"M-More…" Juvia moaned out. "J-Juvia must try more…" Her body was shaking and shivering uncontrollably, and she could not help but stutter. Sweat poured down her temples and the back of her neck.

She grasped his large member once again, only this time with both of her hands. Her two tiny hands wrapped themselves around his elephantine base and squeezed. Juvia had never witnessed someone churning butter, but she instinctively knew how to work his cock like she would do if she was trying to make butter.

Up and down her two hands stroked his long and sturdy prick. Her eyes managed to tear themselves away from his excellent bitch breaker and glanced at his face.

Natsu's expression was eased and he did not look so encumbered by the discomfort of having a fully loaded weapon.

"Mira-chan did say to take care of Natsu-san." Juvia spoke softly, looking at his sleeping face while she jerked him off. "And guildmates help each other, no matter the problem."

Juvia stopped looking at his face and returned her attention to his engorged cock. Like before, his fat balls responded kindly to her actions and began to produce a steady flow of precum to entice her to continue the action. And entice her it did.

However, there was now a problem. With Juvia using both hands to work Natsu's cock, there was no hand to retrieve the reward for her labor.

Licking her lips, Juvia knew what she had to do. "I-It's for a good cause, Juvia's actions are completely justified." The blue-haired woman told herself as she slowly leaned forward. Puckering her lips, Juvia laid a sweet kiss on Natsu's bulbous, mushroom-like tip.

It felt warm and wet against her lips, Natsu's rigid tip throbbing against her lips in a lewd mockery of a kiss. She parted her pale pink cushions ever so slightly to let her tongue venture forth and retrieve his salty seed, but Juvia quickly found herself taking in more than just the seed, but the entire head of his cock as well.

Juvia tried desperately to fight it, but in the end, she slowly closed her eyes and went with the motion. His rock-hard head entering her hot mouth and pressing her tongue against the bottom so as to accommodate its hulking size.

The Water Mage let out a lewd, vulgar moan as she began to suckle on his broad tip. Her puffy lips massaged the thick shaft and she began to salivate, letting her saliva lubricate her hands so that she could stroke him at a faster rate.

Because she is a Water Mage, Juvia can produce a lot more water than the average human, something she was about to find to be extremely useful in sex.

' _Natsu-san tastes very good… Juvia likes it._ ' The blue-haired sucked harder, lapping at his slit as it produced his pungent spunk.

She could feel his hard cock heat up in her hands. The heavy flow of blood to his organ caused his veins to work overtime and make his member even harder. It's state of extreme arousal made Juvia even wetter knowing that a man's body could be affected so much by her and her ministrations.

It wasn't just how hard his cock was that made Juvia realize how much he liked it, but his mouth also told tales of pleasure. He began to grunt in his sleep and even moan softly, but he still did not stir.

Juvia's cheeks burned even hotter when she opened her eyes to glance at him. What would she have done if he had woken up? Would she stop? Would she continue? Juvia did not know, and that possibly excited her even more.

"Mmmhmmm…" Juvia's lips suckled on his firm rod, teasing the sleeping man by threatening to take him even deeper, but alas, she could not. Juvia's poor inexperienced mouth could not take him much further than his fat head. Her jaw was already strained enough, and she hadn't even taken two inches within her wet orifice.

' _Sorry, Natsu-san._ ' Juvia apologized as she removed her mouth from his cock and breathed in deeply, letting oxygen flood into her lungs. "Ugh!" She gasped as she could finally breathe again.

The lewd woman kept stroking his cock, her hands now beginning to become accustomed to this action and thus tried different techniques. Her hands twisted around his throbbing staff and her fingers individually alternated their pressure.

Her brain tried to think of other ways to pleasure this man's cock. She wanted to know just what a man liked. "Juvia might know of something…" The woman said quietly as she looked down her to chest.

Juvia was not very confident in her body, but even she knew that her breasts were quite excellent. ' _Maybe Natsu-san's cock would like them?_ ' She wondered to herself, taking her left hand away from his prick and bringing it to her coat buttons. Although her hand was slippery, she made quick work of the garment and opened it, revealing her pale chest to the room.

Her bright pink nipples puffed and grew erect once they were revealed to the open air. And boy, it is a shame that Natsu was not awake to see the spectacle that was Juvia Lockser's pale breasts. Her bouncy F-cups wobbled in the open air, happy to be free from their tight cloth prison. High and perky they sat on her chest, wobbling and jiggling whenever she made the slightest movement.

Juvia got off of her knees and moved to a better position so that she could pay Natsu's dick its proper tribune. Since he had not woken up yet, Juvia grew confident that it would take a lot more to wake up this heavy sleeper, so she settled in between his legs with her arms on his waist.

Cupping her supreme endowments, Juvia opened them around that throbbing cock of his and closed them, wrapping his fat penis in a sleeve of soft, sweat covered breast meat. Still, even her momentous breasts could not contain all of his mammoth length and thus a few inches still towered above her cleavage and tapped against her plump and swollen lips.

'It's so hot~" Juvia blushed as she felt it throb in between her lovely tits. It seemed to enjoy its fleshy prison just like she thought it would.

Slowly, Juvia's fingers dug deep into the meat of her tits and she began to drag them up and down his length, massaging it with extra love and care. It was not so hard to give Natsu's cock a titfuck as his manhood was already covered in spit and her breasts had a layer of sweat upon them.

As she moved her soft breasts, Juvia pepper his throbbing tip with kisses. More precum pooled at the slit than when she used her hands, something Juvia was thankful for as she could taste more of his tasty treat.

Up and down her lovely jugs went, massaging his angry erection to soothe it's anger and let loose it's torrent of spunk. Juvia was not sure what it would be like to experience a male orgasming right before her eyes, but she knew she wanted to find out.

"Unngh." Natsu let out a deep, guttural growl in response to the glorious paizuri he was unknowingly receiving. His cock throbbed and pulsed within the valley of her amazing tits, signaling that his immense orgasm was imminent.

Juvia, being a virgin, was none the wiser. She had no clue as to what signs she should look for when a male orgasms.

From between her pillow-like tits, Natsu's cock erupted with a violent shower of white hot cum just as Juvia pulled away from it's tip. Ropes upon ropes of backed up sperm flew onto her face, clinging to her hair and hat. Juvia was in shock and did not think to pull away, so she was stuck on the receiving end of this man unloading on her beautiful features.

"Uhh…" Juvia croaked, stunned as she watched his load slowly die down but not before letting it's few last spurts erupt onto her vast expanse of tit flesh. She felt his hot sludge all over her face and upper body.

Her lips trembled and she pulled her rack away from his still erect cock, it's violent eruption not calming it in the slightest.

"S-Soiled…" Juvia stuttered. "J-Juvia is… is soiled…"

She used one of her fingers to drag a line across her heavy breasts, picking up a wad of warm spunk and brining it to her face.

Her mind began to race. What if Gray had walked in and saw her like this? Would he hate her? Would he outright avoid her entirely?

Tears began to well in her eyes, but not because of Gray. No, the thought of Gray walking in and seeing her in such a state did not cause her to cry in anguish. The thought of Gray walking in and catching her in such a compromising position turned her own greatly.

"J-Juvia wants more…" She brought the semen covered tip of her finger to her mouth and sucked on it, letting the tears in her eyes roll down her cheeks.

Juvia was incredibly aroused, so aroused that she was crying from sheer joy.

Like a mad, hungry woman, Juvia began to consume all the semen that had flown onto her body. She used her hands to collect it from her face and hair, but she lifted her breasts up to her mouth, so she could suck upon them herself.

All the semen that once graced her body was now on its way to her stomach.

Putting a hand to her chin, Juvia sat back and looked at Natsu's cock. It was still so hard, and he looked just as uncomfortable as he did when she first saw his face.

"Juvia will comfort you, Natsu-san." Juvia smiled as she thought of what to do next. One idea came to mind and it was a very lewd one indeed.

Juvia stood up off of Natsu's sleeping form and shed her heavy coat and let it drop to the floor so she was completely topless. Now all she had to get rid of were her boots and pants. She hooked her fingers around her own waistband and sent her pants to the floor, leaving her in her dark blue panties. Since she was a modest girl, Juvia's panties were not very extravagant and a little plain. But her panties wouldn't matter anymore as they too hit the floor.

Now completely nude, Juvia climbed back onto the sleeping man only this time with her facing his feet and her soft ass raised above his hard cock. Slowly, Juvia lowered her bottom down onto his lap and blushed as she felt his amazing manhood get caught between the cheeks of her ass.

Like her tits, Juvia also had quite the ass. Like her soft body, it was pale and as big as her heart. She often found it hard to find a decent pair of pants as none seemed adequate to wrap around her supple booty. Many of the other girls often teased her that she had a bit too much junk in the trunk.

"Let's see if Natsu-san's cock likes my ass too." Juvia whispered as she began to give Natsu the holiest of buttjobs.

His cock that was drenched in her spit as well as his cum, was even further lubed by the juices of her own pussy that squelched as it ran along the thick shaft. It split the soft outer lips of her pussy and massaged her insides, making her all the more wet.

"Ahh~" Juvia cried softly, feeling his burning hot member tease her. "Natsu-san's cock~"

The piece of meat she so eagerly massaged buzzed with arousal and swelled. It quite enjoyed its new home between the fat ass cheeks. The deep valley of her crack became well lubricated and slid up and down his length with lewd ease.

Juvia reached forward and placed her hands on his sturdy legs so that she could better work her doughy ass with a silent rhythm. She wanted to be the best, so she had to work hard and grind against him with all her might.

"If Natsu-san was awake…" Juvia begin to pant. "Would he enjoy this? Would he like Juvia's big butt?" She asked herself.

The pale cheeks of her ass took on a rosy hue as she worked her amazing ass even harder. Her virgin cunt drooled against his cock and bathed it in her arousal.

"Would Gray-sama like Juvia's lewd bottom? Would he appreciate it? Or would he think it was too big?" Juvia questioned herself, closing her eyes in thought. The object of her affection never stated his preference of the female form, so had he even noticed her round peach?

Juvia moved her left hand from Natsu's legs and placed it on her left ass cheek where she groped the meaty pad of flesh. "Juvia's butt is pretty big… maybe too big." She said before moving her hand once again, this time to in between her legs.

"But…" She began to speak again as her hand cradled Natsu's swollen testicles. "Natsu-san seems to love Juvia's big butt."

Indeed he was, his cock was throbbing uncontrollably as it was massaged by her thick ass. Juvia bit her lip and wondered if he would soon cum again, something she did not want to happen.

"Juvia wants to help ease Natsu-san's erection, but she does not want to make another mess." Juvia told herself with bated breath.

Would she take him in her mouth again? Or perhaps… something else?

Juvia closed her eyes as she worked her soft cunt with her fingers. Even rotating her hips and sliding up and down Natsu's cock did not help her ease her own arousal. Juvia knew what she needed as she had spent countless nights, toying with herself at the thought of her beloved.

The blue-haired woman needed something long and hard to delve deep into her pussy. However, it would not be Natsu's cock that would sink into the warm, comforting depths of her luscious cunt.

No, her virgin pussy was reserved for Gray and Gray alone.

"Juvia knows what she must do." Juvia sighed as she moved off of her knees and settled on the balls of her feet atop Natsu.

Reaching under herself, Juvia took a hold of Natsu's thick mast and ran her hand up and down it. The Water Mage aimed it at her unused pucker, the entrance to her backdoor.

"Natsu-san should find this hole to be more than adequate." Juvia told herself, ensuring herself of her decision. She needed penetration, so this was the only other logical choice. She had to have his cock inside of her.

Slowly, Juvia began to sink down onto Natsu's enormous cock.

"Errgh!" Juvia grunted as she felt his girthy tip split her open and sink into her tight pucker. Rarely did Juvia ever play with her own ass when masturbating, so this was quite painful for Juvia. But it was a weird, kind of pleasurable pain.

Inch after inch of his fat prick invaded her virgin anal canal and his cock grew harder from arousal. Natsu's cock was enjoying this, thriving from anal penetration.

"Ugh!" Juvia threw her head back and gasped when she felt him bottom out within her, her supple ass coming to rest on his pelvis. Her ass was stretched beyond it's limits but it felt incredible, like she was finally complete after living a life with something missing.

Fingers digging into the obscene, doughy meat of her large ass, Juvia began to softly bounce on his lap, fucking his dick.

"J-Juvia's s-so full!" Juvia moaned out. His cock was perhaps too big for her tiny hole, but she did not care. It felt amazing to have such a huge cock inside of her ass. "Juvia lo-loves this!" She squealed as she rocked harder.

Having her small, tight bum filled her anus and her tongue lolled out of her mouth with droplets of spit falling onto Natsu's, Juvia wished she had some sort of recording device to film this spectacle.

With one hand supporting her and her other hand gripping her ass, Juvia worked herself above him and felt the oncoming sensation of a powerful orgasm build within her. Her fingers never brought such a potent feeling to her like this.

"Gray-sama~" Juvia closed her eyes, imagining it was her beloved Gray that was defiling her body with such a magnificent weapon. "Juvia loves you, Gray-sama~"

Despite not being awake, Natsu's face contorted in anger and disgust. "Nnnrgh." He groaned out.

Juvia did not bother to look behind her but was shocked when she felt two strong hands reach up and grab her bountiful booty. "When I see that damn bastard…" Natsu muttered in his sleep and tightened his hold on her ass.

"Nya!" Juvia squealed as her poor ass was treated with such cruelty, her soft skin being forced to mold into his greedy hands.

His fingers clawed at the meat of her round butt and he gripped it with the same force he used when grabbing opponents. "I'll wring his neck for sure…" Natsu finished his earlier statement by making twisting moments with the soft pads of flesh in his hands.

Juvia shuddered as an intense orgasm flowed over her. The blue-haired woman was entirely careless of the fact that the once slumbering Dragon Slayer now unconsciously molesting her ass and instead enjoying the profound euphoria it gave her.

Her quivering snatch exploded in a juicy discharge of juices across his pelvis, coating his sack and thighs in her lovely scent. Her fingers worked through her spray of orgasmic juices and continued to rub her flower.

"Ohhh." Juvia moaned lewdly. She was so hot that she was sweating. The smell of her own body, as well as the scent of hot sex, wafted over her and increased her pleasure.

"Amazing…" Juvia sighed as her high slowly came down to a subtle buzz. Despite just being forced into such an intense orgasm, she continued to rock her hips. After all, that cock in her ass wasn't going to ejaculate by itself.

Deciding to switch positions, Juvia briefly uncorked herself and shuddered at the feeling of his monstrous member leaving her poor abused anus. She remained squatting over him but elected to turn around, now able to see his face.

Juvia grabbed his cock and swiftly dropped her bottom back onto his lap, fully sheathing him inside of her warm ass once again.

"Now Juvia will make you cum, Natsu-san." She told him as she bounced. Now that she had orgasmed and loosened up a bit, Juvia was more confident as was bouncing without supporting herself on him, so her hands were free to work on her own breasts.

Her hands dug into the soft mounds of her flesh and squeezed the delightful meat with enough force to make them balloon out of her hands. She may now be committed to making Natsu cum with this round, but that did not mean that she couldn't enjoy another orgasm herself. Then they would be tied.

It wouldn't be very long until then, either. Juvia was still sensitive and Natsu's balls looked fit to burst. His cock felt very swollen and his face looked twisted in pleasure.

"It's alright, Natsu-san~' Juvia whispered softly and endearingly. "You can cum in Juvia's ass, Juvia won't mind." She told him.

The meaty claps of her ass hitting his pelvis resounded in her ears and made her blush. She was so enthralled in this pleasure that she did not know that she was practically throwing her ass down to meet his hips.

Juvia moaned softly and bit her lip. Even though she had her first orgasm not moments ago, her pussy was ready to squirt again.

"Cum for me, Natsu-san. I wish to climax as you do. Spraying that warm, thick, gooey seed inside of Juvia's butt will bring her the ultimate pleasure." She told him.

As if he had heard that statement, his cock nearly bolstered to twice its size and throbbed even harder. It began to heat up intensely while inside her, nearly making Juvia melt from the heat.

Her mouth opened in an obscene manner and her hands dug deeper into the meat of her breasts. "N-Natsu-san!" Juvia groaned. She couldn't envision Gray at the moment as she couldn't stop her staring at Natsu's sleeping face.

His balls swelled beneath her and Juvia encouraged him wholeheartedly. "Cum. Cum!" She begged the sleeping man.

The man heard her and granted her wish, unleashing a torrent of his thick seed within her. His cock swelled and throbbed even more before dispensing a hot load inside of Juvia's sweet, virgin ass.

"Nya!" Juvia squealed as she felt his thick sludge flood inside of her. Tears of pleasure welled up in her eyes and her vision became clouded. This pleasure was so intense she entered a second orgasm, causing her anus to clench around his spasming cock and milk him even more. She would make sure his balls were thoroughly drained.

Patting him on the chest, Juvia smiled. "That should quell your hunger for now, Natsu-san…" Juvia told him as she reached behind her and pulled his flagging cock from her tight ass. It still leaked but she was just glad that he was finally going soft.

Juvia rose off of him but shifted uneasily on her feet. Holding her stomach, Juvia felt the thick sludge inside of her settle. The Water Mage would have to be careful and keep her body clenched, less she make a mess.

However, when she turned back to face the man on the couch, her face filled with dread as she watched his third leg inflate with blood once more. "Oh no…" Juvia paled when her foe was not yet vanquished.

She had more work to do.

* * *

 _ **Some Time Later**_

"Juvia-chan!" Mira sang as she opened the door and saw the young Rain Woman sitting in a chair next to Natsu's sleeping form. "I think I'm free for the rest of the afternoon, so I thought I should come and relieve you."

Juvia looked up at the white-haired woman and smiled. "T-Thank you." She bowed her head and stood up.

Mira smiled before noticing that Natsu was sleeping face up. "Uh, Juvia-chan, how long has Natsu been lying face up?" Mira asked.

Juvia's eyes popped open when she remembered that Mira left the room with Natsu having a mammoth tent pitched so she moved him to his stomach.

"Uhh, I don't know what you are talking about…" Juvia lied smoothly.

Whether Mira knew she was lying or not, she seemed to accept the answer and just smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter. But can I tell you a secret?" The Take Over mage asked.

Juvia nodded. "Sure."

Mira moved her hand down to Natsu's hair and slowly began to stroke the fiery pink locks. "I think he's kinda cute when he sleeps. Who knew it took Master's whole supply of insomnia pills and performance enhancers to finally make Natsu calm down." Mira giggled.

The blue-haired woman's eyes widen when she finally learned of what happened to Natsu. That explains the insatiable hunger for sex and how he hadn't woken up during the middle of her relieving him.

"Anyways, come, I don't think he's going to be up anytime soon so let me make you some tea to reward you for your surveillance." Mira told her.

"That would be nice." Juvia said before gesturing for Mira to lead her. "After you."

Mira giggled and led the way down stairs with Juvia trying not to have such an obvious limp. After all, taking Natsu's cock in her ass so much was bound to leave her hurting. But as the door closed and not a sound was made in the Master's office, Natsu opened his eyes.

"Ah~ This is the best day of my life~" Natsu smirked as he put his arms behind his head.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Wow, this started out very intense to write but as it went, I felt like it lost something. Could have been that Natsu wasn't giving it right back to Juvia? I tried to experiment with this lemon and have Natsu asleep. As for that, let me make one thing clear, this last sentence confirmed that NATSU CONSENTED. He was asleep until Juvia took his cock out and stayed asleep to see if she would go any further.**

 **So, having gotten that out of the way, let me ask you guys a question. Do you want to see a second chapter? I will say that if you want there to be a second chapter, there might be some slight Gray bashing/cucking. I don't normally like to do cucking in stories, but I will next chapter if you guys want it. So, if you want more, tell me in a review. The more reviews the better.**


	2. Natsu Strikes Back

**Natsu x Juvia**

 _ **A/N:**_ **Holy shit you guys, you guys seriously came out of the woodwork with all those reviews. I had no choice but to get started on a second chapter! So, congratulations, your reviews made this possible. Now, to the story!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 _ **Warnings**_ **: OOC, NTR, Lemons**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** _ **The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m.**_ **" - Place Setting**

* * *

 **Here I will attempt a new thing that I have never done before: address some reviews I found interesting! I just want to show you guys how much I have appreciated the feedback!**

 **Blank C :** **Natsu taking her virginity? Sorry man, this cucking will happen through a long journey of Natsu slowly breaking Juvia, until then she is all about Gray but has a problem with her lust for Natsu (or more specifically, the thing between his legs.)**

 **NatsuGooner:** **Sorry man, NTR is a flavor and variety is the spice of life. Wait, did I say that right?**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun:** **I won't lie, I almost went through with that…**

 **FanFictionHunter:** **Haha, in time my friend, in time.**

 **mordreek:** **Support is always appreciated!**

 **Small Favour : ****I don't think another girl will involve herself with this affair, but if it makes you feel better, I will make a special point to have Natsu interact in such a way with another girl that it would imply he tried to lay with her.**

 **EtheriousLogia:** **Of course.**

 **te nellis:** **Gray and Natsu confront her how?**

 **Mr unknow:** **May I suggest you read some of Dark Gothic Lolita's pieces? They're Navia and pretty damn good, better than the stuff I am capable of.**

 **BlaccDragon25:** **Sir, you have a lot of nerve showing your face in my review section… lol jk, I was actually thinking of pm'ing you about the current state of your stories, but I'm glad to know you are at least reading some of my works. Anyways, thanks, I'm glad you said that. Filthy is the perfect word to describe this story.**

 **Master Shinobi :** **That next chapter is also in the works.**

 **Zy-Guy:** **Of course, my child.**

 **Kript:** **I'll try to tone down the Gray bashing just a little for you, my friend.**

 **Wow, responding to reviews is actually pretty fun, I should do it more often. Now that you guys have seen what I think when I read these things, we can finally move on to the second chapter, let's go!**

* * *

 _ **Two Hours After Juvia Left**_

Natsu groaned as he awoke from his nap. The insomnia pills that the Master had really worked if he didn't try to fight them like he did when Juvia came in. As for the performance enhancers, well, Juvia took care of that problem.

With a smirk, Natsu reached down under the blanket to grasp his limp cock. "Heh, did that feel good, little buddy?" He asked his penis as he begin to slowly stroke it.

He let his head fall back onto the pillow and he released a deep sigh. Life couldn't get any better. He was resting on a couch after he had his balls thoroughly drained by the big booty cutie, Juvia Lockser.

It did cross his mind that his arch rival's love interest was the one who took care of him and that made Natsu all the more happy. But Natsu wasn't about to go around parading that fact because then Juvia would know he was awake. Natsu knew better than to so easily fold when he had the best hand.

Oh no, he was going to milk this thing for all it's worth. Finally, he found the perfect way to relieve himself.

"I guess I should get up and go outside…" The pink-haired man thought aloud. "I wanna talk to Juvia as soon as possible and see how far I can take this."

Sheathing his weapon, Natsu threw the blanket on the floor and got up on his feet. On the nightstand he saw a glass of water which he swiftly downed in one big gulp. Draining his balls into a girl really did a number on him.

Walking out of the office and out into the main hall, Natsu shuffled down the stairs and over to the bar where it was currently being manned by the three usual women.

"Look who's awake." Mirajane said as she put down the rag she was using to wipe the bar. "That was quite a dangerous stunt you pulled, mister!" The white-haired beauty scolded with an air of authority she did not regularly use.

Natsu laughed nervously and scratched the top of his head. "Sorry Mira, couldn't help myself!" The Dragon Slayer admitted.

Her sister did not look pleased as well. "That was really stupid Natsu-kun." Lisanna barked with a stern expression.

Natsu winced, Lisanna never used the honorific with him since they were such good friends. He never liked it when people used an honorific with him at all, but Lisanna was at the top of the list of people he would reprimand for such an action.

"Sorry Lis, I just wanna be strong!" Natsu tried to defend himself but he knew it was always a losing battle when he was against the combined might of the Strauss sisters.

Mirajane sighed and closed her eyes. "Natsu-kun, you seriously think that sneaking into the Master's office and taking all of his medication would make you stronger?" She asked.

"Well when you put it like that…" Natsu blushed.

Lisanna and Mirajane both shared a glance before nodding. Together, in a weird synchronicity that only sisters could have, they reached across the bar and each grabbed an ear and pulled on it roughly.

"Ahh! Okay, okay! It was a stupid idea!" Natsu quickly broke under the pressure and pain. "I'm sorry!"

Mira turned his ear even further. "If you are gonna apologize to anyone, it should be to Juvia. She's the one who looked over you when you were incapacitated." The eldest Strauss commented.

' _It's not like she hated it…_ ' Natsu remarked in his head, remembering the way Juvia slobbered all over his fat cock like it was a popsicle. That memory caused Natsu's face to shift into a mature and smug expression which made both Strauss girls blush and hesitate to continue harming him.

"Speaking of Juvia…" Natsu's voice was as smooth as honey when he opened his mouth. "Where is she?"

Lisanna let go of his ear and used her hand to point past his shoulder. "Over there!" She said hastily before bringing her hand back down to her side.

When Mira released his ear, Natsu turned back around to follow where Lisanna pointed. In front of the job board, Juvia stood there in all her serene beauty. She truly was an overlooked beauty in the guild.

Natsu licked his lips, an action that made the two Strauss girls blush even harder. "I guess I'll go talk to her and apologize…" He trailed off, as he turned around and prepared to step forward.

However, as if he materialized on the spot, Gray Fullbuster walked up next to the blue-haired beauty. Natsu just stood back and watched this go down, there was no need for him to involve Gray at this point.

The three mages watched the two interact. Mira gushed about how Gray was finally acting civilized around Juvia while Lisanna commented on how Juvia seemed giddy with happiness.

Gray and Juvia exchanged a few words. Gray acted a little unsure and uneasy but ultimately confident while Juvia seemed to buzz with excitement. Whatever they were discussing, it made Natsu cross his arms and the foreign feeling of jealousy- no, Natsu was never jealous. It was a feeling of discomfort and that was all there was.

The conversation between the two finally ended with Juvia practically clinging to Gray and the Ice Make user to blush and try to pull her off.

"Uh oh. Looks like we have a new couple on our hands." Mira smiled as she watched the two approach the bar.

Lisanna agreed with her sister. "Yeah, love must be in the air." The short-haired woman commented while her eyes trailed off to a certain Dragon Slayer.

Finally, Gray and Juvia now stood in front of Natsu and the bar.

Gray stared down his rival with an aura of smugness and superiority, as usual, while his companion avoided the pink-haired man's gaze while trying not to blush.

"Move, flame brain." Gray practically ordered.

For once, Natsu outright ignored him and chose to focus his attention on Juvia. "Juvia." Natsu called out her name.

Gray, Lisanna, and Mira were both surprised by this. Not only did Natsu ignore Gray's jab but he also spoke to Juvia in public for perhaps the second time since she joined.

The blue-haired woman gulped nervously. The deed she had done was still fresh in her head. In fact, she could still feel the aftermath of the deed drooling down her inner thigh.

"N-Natsu-san?" Juvia asked shyly, still not meeting his eyes and turning to stare at the floor.

Natsu stepped closer to her. "I'd just like to thank you for taking… _extra special care_ of me while I was asleep. It really means a lot to me that you were so caring." Natsu smiled deviously as he watched her eyes widen in surprise.

Juvia's hands balled into fists her a cold sweat began to roll down her face and body. He made it clear that he knew what she did.

She was rendered speechless by this revelation. She had never been more embarrassed or ashamed.

Natsu now knew her true nature.

Fortunately for Juvia, Gray stepped in and confronted him.

"What does that mean, ash breath?" Gray asked with a hint of anger.

It was now Natsu's turn to look smug. He resisted the temptation to reveal the fact that the woman Gray had his arm wrapped around was the same woman that was a total slut upstairs. He could shatter Gray's pride as a man in an instant, but he chose not to. Now was not the time for him to put Gray in his place.

"It means I'm thankful that Juvia watched me sleep." Natsu clarified, backing up with his hands held up. He wasn't trying to start a brawl at the moment.

Gray looked ready to dig deeper but Mira quickly stepped in and stopped them.

"So Gray and Juvia-chan, what is it that you two came over here for? Is it perhaps that you two have finally confessed to each other and want me to be the maid of honor?" Mira joked.

Gray and Juvia both blushed but shook their heads.

"No, but we are gonna try dating." Gray revealed, holding Juvia closer. "We're gonna go out a few times and see where this goes."

Lisanna smiled. "That sounds great. Congrats you two." The white-haired girl told them.

"Yes, that's wonderful. You two will be very happy together." Mira said. "Now, how about a few beers to celebrate?"

Natsu just kept his snarky smile as he eyed Juvia up and down like a predator would do to its prey. He made sure to scan her body over and over again until she was permanently imprinted in his head.

The hungry gaze and knowing look made Juvia real nervous. She knew there was no escaping her fate now.

She was now in Natsu's hands and she knew it.

He would confront her.

Soon.

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

Juvia was not in a good state of mind.

She was scared. Very scared.

It has been over a month since she had last seen Natsu Dragneel and it scared her greatly. Ever since that day, she has not been able to stop thinking about her actions.

Juvia let herself act like a common street whore and now there was a witness to her actions. How low has she fallen?

Even though she should be incredibly happy since her life is finally starting to go well with her new relationship with the object of her affection, Gray, she could not stop looking over her shoulder for the young man with pink hair.

That is why she decided to head home a little early today.

Fairy Hills was the one place she felt safe and could let her hair down. Juvia knew Natsu was pretty dumb on the outside, but he definitely wasn't dumb enough to confront her in Fairy Hills where it was truly Erza's domain.

Walking along the cobblestone path, Juvia finally made it to the doors of her sanctuary. This was the only safe place left for her and she was glad she finally made it. Juvia smiled peacefully and entered the building.

However, it would seem that Juvia was not as free as she thought she was.

Upon entering the lobby, Juvia looked to her left to check the mail cubbies like she often did. As per usual, she received many letters from fans. These letters' contents ranged between notes of gratitude to full blown confessions of love. But, unlike the other letters in her cubby, there was one unlike the rest. It was a simple tattered note with her name on it. Her name was practically scribbled down on it, indicating that the writer's handwriting left much to be desired.

Curious, Juvia opened it up and her eyes widened in shock and she nearly dropped it.

 _Let's Talk -Natsu_

Was all that was written inside of it.

Those simple words made Juvia shiver.

It would seem that the mighty fire dragon was done playing around and was ready to confront her.

Her lips trembled and her knees grew weak. Juvia couldn't even see him but by the way the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she knew he was near. He was probably watching her, no, stalking her was a more apt description.

The mere fact that Juvia, the famed stalker of Fairy Tail, was now reduced to prey by an apex predator, made her crazy.

Juvia glanced over her shoulders and hid the note in her coat before heading to her room.

Should she retreat to Gray's house and stay there for the night? No, Juvia knew she had better face this head on. Juvia was smart, so she knew that this would never end if she kept running from him.

Juvia needed to tell Natsu up front that she would not play these games with him. She was now dating Gray, so he would have to back off.

Her pace was swift. She never recalled walking down these halls as fast as she was. This new feeling of anxiousness made Juvia almost delirious. There was no way she could act normal now, not when Natsu was going to confront her before the night ended.

Finally Juvia reached her door to her room. Grasping the doorknob, Juvia slowly pushed open the door and went inside, shutting the door after she entered.

Checking her room and surroundings, Juvia assured herself that nothing was out of the ordinary. There was no need to be afraid… yet.

"It's been a long day…" Juvia sighed and went to sit down on her bed. She kicked off her boots and slipped out of her socks so her bare feet rested on the cool carpet. "Juvia needs a shower…" She said to herself as she began to unbutton her overcoat.

Slowly, Juvia felt the cool air of her room hit her chest as she slipped out of her heavy clothes. She didn't like to admit it, but Gray's presence was quite chilling. She didn't mind of course but she would still prefer it to be a little warmer.

Standing back up, now completely nude, Juvia walked to her bathroom. Turning on the light, she was greeted with the sight of her nude self in the mirror. She blushed and tried to look away but for some reason she just could not stop herself from admiring her voluptuous form.

Running her hands down her toned abdomen, Juvia followed her movements in the mirror. A small blush dusted her cheeks and she grew goosebumps on her arms and legs.

"Natsu-san is lusting after Juvia." Juvia told herself. "He must find Juvia quite beautiful."

Cupping her heavy breasts, Juvia squeezed them and let a lewd and erotic moan escape her lips from the pressure. "Juvia does not know why though. Juvia's body is not very attractive." She commented.

That was a lie. Juvia's insecurity about her own body made her miss the truth. The truth was that she was perhaps one of the most beautiful women in Earthland, but she would never see herself that way.

Gray never commented on her looks, so Juvia knew she must be average. She has heard him comment on Erza's or even Mirajane's looks before, but never hers.

"But Natsu-san's penis did seem to appreciate my body…" Juvia remembered. If she focused, she could still feel throb and pulse against her skin. It was quite warm to the touch as well.

Feeling her body heat up uncontrollably, Juvia stopped touching herself.

"J-Juvia just needs a shower to calm herself down." She thought aloud. If she got into the shower, it would calm her down and she would be levelheaded again. Then she could face Natsu without any indecent thoughts creeping into her head.

If Juvia submerged herself into her natural element, there'd be no need for her to worry. Water was her home, her very essence. Nothing would scare her there.

"Happy thoughts, Juvia must think happy thoughts." The beauty told herself. She was stressing over this for no reason.

It was Natsu Dragneel for Mavis' sake! What was he going to do to her?

A grin began to form on her pale face. "Perhaps Natsu-san doesn't fully understand what Juvia did and thinks that this was Juvia's way of challenging him to a fight?" Juvia giggled to herself.

"Or maybe Natsu was waiting until you were alone?" A deep voice asked to her left.

Juvia's eyes popped open.

Intruder! There was an intruder in her room!

Nearly shrieking in fright, Juvia jumped to face the intruder and prepared to fight. However, when she made to hold her hands up, the intruder grabbed her wrists.

The adrenaline rushing through her veins was quick and Juvia was ready for a fight, but all the gusto in her system nearly vanished when she focused on the face of the man who held her wrists.

"Miss me?" Natsu asked with a lewd grin, his eyes watching her momentous breasts sway and jump as she moved. "Cause I know I missed you, Juvia~" His long tongue slipped out of his mouth to lash out at his own lips.

Juvia felt his hands heat up her wrists, causing a steady flow of steam to erupt from their touching skin.

"Nrrgh! N-Natsu-san!" Juvia struggled against his hold and tried to free herself. "What are you doing here? And let me go!"

Natsu ignored her pleas and moved in closer to her. For every step Natsu took forward, Juvia took a step back. This continued until Juvia was pressed against the wall of her bathroom and Natsu loomed over her with vicious intent.

Craning his head down, Natsu took a whiff of her natural scent.

For him, it was intoxicating.

"Hmm, berries." Natsu grinned as he decided to go back in for more. He moved his head down closer to her neck, teasing her soft skin with his hot breath. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell…"

Juvia closed her eyes. Her entire body was trembling. She was so close to the man who held control over her. He possessed her body and her mind. Natsu was the one to claim her first sexual experience and he was the one who held her by the throat with this information.

"D-Don't! Please Natsu-san! I'm with Gray-sama now." Juvia struggled to free herself.

For every second he held her, Juvia's resolve to stay loyal crumbled away. Her first man cornered her against the wall and was literally breathing down her neck.

"And?" Was Natsu's initial reply to her claim. "So what? Why am I supposed to care about that prick?" He asked her.

Juvia's blush intensified and she felt that she could barely stand on her wobbly knees. This powerful man was holding her down and refusing to listen to her pleas and denouncing her significant other. What was Juvia supposed to do to get him off of her before she ended up giving in and doing something she would regret?

Nothing.

Juvia could do nothing.

She may have been a mage with power that could rival an S-Class and even beyond that, but she was still a woman. A woman being seduced by this god of a man.

"Mmmhm." Juvia moaned as she felt his boiling hot tongue slowly place itself on the white skin of her neck and draw a line from her collarbone to her jawline. His saliva stayed on her pure, soft skin and made her body temperature skyrocket.

Natsu growled into her ear and lifted her hands above her head, making her wrists meet so he could hold them with just one of his hands. "I hope you know what you did Juvia." Natsu huffed hotly. "You took my first time." Natsu confessed.

Juvia's eyes shot wide open upon hearing the shocking revelation. She had thought that with so many women hanging around him, that he would have laid with at least one of them. Not to mention with a cock as big as his, he would have women crawling out of his door.

But Juvia was wrong. She took his first time. It made her heart gush to know that she was not the only one to be deflowered that day.

"So you know what you have to do, right?" Natsu asked as his right hand slid down her hair until it met with it's point of interest, her left breast.

She squealed when she felt his rough, callous hand grab her soft tit and squeeze. The delicious meat overflowed from his hands and was warmed with his heat. Her previously soft nipple hardened into his palm, letting him know that she was greatly turned on by the rough treatment.

"N-No~" Juvia sang out in a melodious tone. She did not know what she had to do. She was far too inexperienced to know what he meant.

Natsu moved his lower half closer to hers and Juvia did what her instincts told her to do. She submitted and hopped up, wrapping her legs around his fit waist. The blue-haired woman blushed profusely when she felt that rigid behemoth in his pants pressed against her womanhood.

Memories flooded her head. Memories of her sucking on that thick cock of his, trapping it in her huge breasts to massage it, and feeling her asshole stretch to accommodate it's unreal size and girth.

Her pussy was a river that flooded arousal onto his bare abdomen. It ached for it's new friend to penetrate her and wreck her. Her arousal was through the roof and all thoughts of her boyfriend flew out of the window with her resolve.

Juvia could do nothing but listen to Natsu as she extorted her.

The man holding her up grinned at her compliant nature. He was right to assume that with just a little bit of pressure and force, Juvia would submit to her baser desires.

"You took my first time Juvia. I want something in return for my virginity." Natsu told her, still pressing her against the wall and roughly massaging her breast.

Juvia trembled with anticipation and lust. "What… What do you want? Do you wish to use Juvia again?" She asked, feeling his massive erection throb against her wet labia that made a mess of his lower half.

The thought of Natsu pushing her down on her bed, having his way with her ran through her head in an infinite loop. Maybe he'd slap her and call her a whore or perhaps he'd settle for roughly ramming himself into her asshole and ruin her. What if he shoved his cock down her throat while he used a lacrima to record it? What would Juvia do?

Once again, Juvia would do nothing. Actually, she would do something.

She would enjoy the humiliation. She'd thrive in it.

Punishment, shaming, exhibitionism, and defilement. Those were the things Juvia knew she wanted, but never knew until now that she did. Never did Juvia once think that she would be the kind of woman to get off to those things, but she did.

Sure she would often ask for punishment from Gray in the company of others, but that was simply her thinking he would like that. She did not think for a moment that she was really the one who wanted it. Especially not from Natsu of all people, but here she was, hiked up on his waist while he toyed with her body.

Natsu's fingers dug further into the fat of her swollen breast, the porcelain white skin now hued a deep red from abuse. Her body was so sinfully erotic. Had he truly never noticed until now? Her soft skin just begged to be ravaged by him and only him.

Natsu now knew one truth in life. All the best women were wasted on men who did not deserve them. Juvia was wasted on Gray. Gray was not even close to being half the man he was, so what was Juvia doing with him?

"I want you Juvia, I want you to be mine." Natsu whispered huskily. "You deserve better than Gray."

Juvia mewled and avoided his gaze. "Juvia will not leave Gray-sama for Juvia still loves him." Juvia confessed. While it was true that she loved Gray with all her heart, she lusted greatly after Natsu.

The three were trapped in the most fucked up of love triangles.

"Then give me on date, Juvia. One date to treat you like the woman you should be treated like. Let me show you how you were meant to be treated." Natsu pressed on.

A woman of Juvia's caliber was meant to be worshipped and Natsu was damn well sure that only he could worship Juvia like the goddess she was.

Of course by worship, Natsu meant giving Juvia a fucking that would clear Gray from her head and heart until only he and his cock remained. If he couldn't win Juvia's heart from Gray, he'd win her body.

"A-A date?" Juvia asked to which Natsu responded with a nod. "Juvia… Juvia is not sure. She is dating Gray."

Natsu looked at her with pleading eyes. "Juvia, a date is all I'm asking for. I don't want to have to rat to Gray about what you did when you can easily solve it by letting me take you to a nice meal."

Juvia bit her bottom lip, knowing that he had a point. It was just one date, right? The two would simply sit down at a table and eat. That was all. However, the aching in her molten hot core told her that she wanted more than just to sit down and talk bullshit over food. Juvia's pussy gushed and wanted to be satiated.

Juvia's body wanted to be fucked.

' _This would not happen if Gray-sama had already taken Juvia to bed…_ ' Juvia told herself. If she were taken care of like she wanted to be by Gray, this whole situation would have never happened. ' _If anything, this IS Gray-sama's fault…_ '

And it was done. Natsu's teasing and seduction finally wore off. Juvia's cock lusting brain was beginning to twist and blame others for what she wanted in an attempt to justify her actions.

Looking at him with eyes that conveyed their need and lust, Juvia nodded. "Just a simple date and then we will act like nothing happened, correct?" Juvia asked.

"Yup!" Natsu grinned wickedly, glad that she was accepting his offer.

This was it, this was when everything would turn in his favor.

"And it will just be dinner? No more funny business?" Juvia asked, her wet labia still running down his pants and soaking his cock in her juices.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah…" He trailed off. No funny business would happen, unless she wanted it to.

Gulping, Juvia knew that she was perhaps throwing away her relationship with Gray if he ever found out. They would have to be very secretive about it.

"Then Juvia accepts." Juvia told him.

With the smile that a kid would wear on Christmas morning, Natsu prepared to lean in for a kiss, but Juvia stopped him by turning her head and avoiding the lip lock completely.

"No kissing, Juvia is still a committed woman." She told him, but her voice was weak and lacked resolve. But Natsu chose to play along, for now.

Natsu would just have to hold out for a little longer.

"Alright, tomorrow night. Sound good?" He asked to which she nodded. "I'll slip ya the details tomorrow. So until then, try not to let ice prick drag you off somewhere."

"Y-Yes." Juvia nodded. "Tomorrow night is for Natsu-san."

"Good… good…" Natsu was very pleased with himself.

After a month long wait of planning and avoiding her to raise the tension, the ball was finally in her court. She would come crawling to him, begging him to show her how she needed to be treated and he would accept her. It was all going according to plan.

The corruption of Juvia Lockser was beginning.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Oh man, anyone else got blue balls? No? Just me? Alright. Well anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. I tried to work on some other stuff but my mind kept drifting back to this story. It was kind of weird, don't you think. Anyways tell me what you thought in a review. As you can tell from earlier, I really appreciate all the support I have gotten for this horrible, filthy story and more reviews will just make me want to continue it. But let's be honest, at this point I'm gonna write whether I get reviews or now, they're just a luxury that all authors appreciate. Anywho, peace out guys!**


	3. The Corruption of Juvia Lockser

**Natsu x Juvia**

 _ **A/N:**_ **I don't think you guys fully understand the struggle it was to make sure you guys got the very best I could offer. Like I stressed out over every single detail of this chapter to make it perfect. Not to mention the amount of times I blew up Maximillian Havisham's PM box with questions. Please enjoy.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

 _ **Warnings**_ **: OOC, NTR, Lemons**

 **"** I don't know about this... **" - Regular Speech**

 **'** _I need to get back!_ **' - Regular Thought**

 **"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora!" - Attack**

 **"** _ **The Northern Fortress, Monday 2:36 p.m.**_ **" - Place Setting**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**_

"Man, it is pouring outside!" Wakaba commented, looking out one of the windows. Various members began to look out said windows and nod their heads in agreement.

It was still early morning, night only just having passed and only a few of the earlier risers were at the guild. The walk over for them was fairly nice, but this torrential down pour only just started.

Two of the more well-known guild members were at the bar, both of them being Mirajane and Gray respectively.

"That's weird…" Mirajane held a hand to her chin, inspecting the weather. "The forecast did not say a word about surprise showers."

Gray let out a chuckle. "Looks to be a little more than a shower, Mira." The Ice Make user commented, only for a loud crack of thunder to further prove his point.

Shaking her head, Mirajane got back to pouring Gray another cup of coffee. "Now, back to what I was saying, you seem to be here awfully early, Gray." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep very well last night." Gray stated simply.

Mirajane gave him a coy smile. "Bumping and grinding with Juvia all night long?" The white-haired beauty joked, letting out a harmonious giggle after she did so.

Gray waved her off with a small frown. "Not quite Mira." Gray said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Leading her on for so long and still denying her after a whole month of dating?" Mirajane asked with a small frown, wondering why Gray was withholding from the Water Mage and not throwing her a bone, literally.

Gray's face went a little sour. "It's not like that Mira, I promise." He said. "It's just… I don't know…"

Mirajane offered him more coffee but he declined. "Well tell me and maybe I can help you out." She offered.

"It's not that simple, I don't think you would understand." Gray told her.

Frowning, Mirajane relented. "Alright mister, but please be sure not to hurt the poor girl's feelings, alright? I hear it doesn't do a person good to hold in their lust for too long." Mirajane smiled.

A small blush dusted Gray's cheeks. "Thanks Mira, that is exactly what I needed to hear from the same girl who forced me to wear makeup and dresses when we were younger." He sighed.

Now it was Mirajane's turn to blush. "And you and Natsu looked so cute in them too! I could have just eaten you guys up!" The model gushed.

Exhaling loudly, Gray looked back out the window at the relentless rain. It could have just been the weather, but Gray knew that there was also a strong possibility of it being Juvia's doing.

' _Juvia…_ ' Gray thought of the blue-haired woman, the same woman whom he called his girlfriend. He began to worry about her and wonder if he should stop by and check on her.

* * *

 _ **Juvia's Room**_

The lights were all off.

It was complete darkness.

The atmosphere in the room and the weather outside perfectly embodied the state of mind Juvia was currently experiencing.

The blue-haired woman was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, trying to make herself as small as possible as if she was trying to hide from her own thoughts.

Her subconscious control of the weather made it so the people of Magnolia experienced her suffering as soon as she woke up.

' _Natsu…_ ' Juvia thought to herself. ' _Natsu…_ ' She repeated his name in her head.

She had just woken up and remembered the event of the day before.

After a whole month of the most stressful game of cat and mouse, the cat finally caught up and sunk it's claws into her.

All he said he wanted was a date, but Juvia knew better than that.

Natsu wanted her.

He wanted her body… he wanted to use her body like she used his just a month before…

"No…" Juvia mewled out, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

She was completely naked aside from the blanket wrapped around her curvaceous form. She was too hot last night to put on any clothes and she was still hot now.

Natsu just had this way of heating her up, making her body burn whenever she thought of him.

"Not again…" Juvia whimpered, her right-hand snaking down past her wonderous breasts to cup her leaking womanhood.

She was aroused again.

Fingers dancing against her soft, slick petals, Juvia began to toy with herself once more in an effort to soothe her raging sex drive.

Images flashed in her mind. The way she acted with Natsu, the way he pinned her against the wall with her bare body before him. She acted so submissive, like a bitch in heat. Then Juvia licked her lips uncontrollably, remembering his endowment.

His huge, monstrous cock. The same cock that burst all over her face and breasts, covering her with its thick, pungent seed. She even took his fat, throbbing monster up her ass…

"Fu-Fuck…" Juvia bit down on her lip hard, the tips of her fingers working the bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, teasing her clitoris. Despite her numerous rounds of masturbation this morning and the night before, Juvia was still unbelievably horny.

Juvia imagined his hot mouth, kissing and licking her all over. He kept promising her that he would show her how she should be treated, and Juvia couldn't resist the temptation to be worshipped. For so long, she was denied by her lover, but now she finally found someone who would take care of her.

" _Juvia'"_

Juvia's spine twisted and she tossed and turned, still fingering herself. Even the sound of her name being breathed like hot fire from his lips was enough to stimulate her.

"Natsu-san…" Juvia spoke softly, thinking back to the day before when he manhandled her against her own will. He treated her so roughly, yet so caringly. Juvia thought for sure he was going to pin her against the wall and ravage her like a beast, but he didn't.

He held himself back.

No matter how much lust was in his eye, no matter how much his cock strained against the fabric of his pants and begged to be let out and unleashed on her, Natsu held back.

He made Juvia almost beg for it.

If Juvia had begged him, pleaded with him to take her right then and there, Juvia knew for certain that he would still be with her at this very moment, fucking her so deeply and furiously…

"Uhh!" Her soft moan was hoarse. She finally came once more, letting out copious amounts of fluids onto her and into the fabric of the blanket.

Oh, Mavis she came so much.

Juvia came harder to the thought of Natsu than she ever did when thinking of Gray.

"N-Natsu!" Juvia called out his name, her fingers still working her soaked flower as she rode out her orgasm.

There was no denying it.

Juvia was lusting after Natsu like he was for her.

However, Juvia still thought about her beloved Gray, her boyfriend. She was finally making some progress with the Ice Make user, it would be a travesty to lose him now when she gained so much ground. However, despite them being together for almost a month, Gray hasn't so much as touched her yet.

Juvia was a woman. A woman with her own needs and desires. Gray wasn't accepting and helping her fulfill those needs, but Natsu was.

Natsu pursued her, unlike Gray. Juvia was always the one chasing after Gray before he finally stopped running and let her catch up. But Natsu, Natsu made Juvia feel as though she was wanted.

All of the trouble he went through, chasing her and sneaking into her dorm… all for just a date…

Later she would meet the man who toyed with her for a date. Juvia did not know what this date would entail but she would comply nonetheless. She had to for the sake of her relationship with Gray.

Balling her hands into fists, looked down at her naked chest. Her heart ached, and her womanhood fluttered. In her mind there was a swirling storm of emotions.

On one hand, she felt incredibly guilty. Juvia knew that she was betraying Gray's trust and making a mockery of his love for her. The Water Mage knew that if she was in a relationship with Gray much sooner, this would never happen. Juvia just wanted to be a loyal girlfriend.

But her lust overwhelmed her. Her cravings for Natsu far outweighed her sense of morals. Juvia tried to fight it but it was a losing battle. The way Natsu held her down the day before was still freshly burned into her memory. She recalled reaching out for him, almost begging him not to leave after she accepted his request.

Given the opportunity, would she jump back into Natsu's arms? Or would she flee to Gray's?

"J-Juvia will be meeting Natsu-san for a date…" Juvia spoke out loud. "Juvia will meet him for a date… but she will not sleep with him. Juvia mustn't. Juvia must control herself for Gray-sama."

She would need to shower and then get dressed, but what would she wear? She would have to find something that would keep Natsu at arm's length lest she be overwhelmed with lust. However, deep inside her, Juvia's mind was telling her to wear something scandalous like a nice, form fitting dress to make Natsu crave to be close to her.

Juvia's cheeks burned and she shook her head, deciding that it would be wise to shower before she even thinks about what she should wear.

"What is Juvia going to do?" The blue-haired woman asked herself as she began to pick herself up on wobbly legs.

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Juvia's head whipped around to face the door as a haste knocking occurred. Looking down, Juvia knew she was in no shape to have any guests. Her body was sweaty, her hair was a mess, and she only had a thick blanket to cover herself.

But what if it was Gray?

That question made Juvia a bit more at ease. Perhaps being in his presence would soothe her soul and she would remember who she was. Yes, Gray's presence would help solve her problems, it always has.

So, taking a chance, Juvia slowly made her way to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. "H-Hello?" She asked as she began to push open the door and see who was behind it.

To her surprise, she did not see anyone. Stepping out closer to the door frame but not all the way out into the hall, Juvia searched the hall and found no one. But just as she was about to close the door again, she looked down and saw a box sitting before her.

Once again looking around to make sure no one was watching her, Juvia bent over and picked up the box before anyone saw her lack of attire and took it back inside her room with her. Juvia then placed it on her bed and took a step back to examine it.

"Who would leave a box at Juvia's door…" Juvia began to wonder aloud. "Juvia didn't order anything, so why would a package arrive at my door?" She asked herself.

Then, the pieces of the puzzle began to arrange themselves inside her head. She knew someone who would leave something at her door before escaping.

Natsu.

He once again broke into Fairy Hills just to give her this box.

"That must mean this box has something to do with the date tonight…" Juvia said before her fingers began to run over the top. She hastily opened the box, eager to see what it was inside and how it affected their plans for tonight.

Peering inside, Juvia's face went deep red and she could barely muster a word to speak. It was so… so… scandalous! Natsu had the audacity to make her wear this! It made Juvia's entire body burn. There was absolutely no way she was wearing this! Just no way!

Moving the article of clothing out of the way, Juvia also saw a note.

' _Wear this for our date. I'll pick you up at 7._ '

That was all the note said. There was no explanation for what they would be doing. Juvia felt all the more uneasy. First, he gave her this poor excuse for clothing and then he tells her what time he'll pick her up without a word of what it is they would be doing!

Gray was not like this, not at all. Juvia was always the one coming up with the date ideas and he went along with them, like a good boyfriend!

But perhaps it was the fact that Juvia was not in control of this outing that really irked her. The feeling of the unknown was greatly disturbing her and exciting her at the same time.

"Ugh, Juvia has a headache…" She whimpered.

* * *

 _ **In Front of Fairy Hills, 7:14 p.m.**_

The sun was beginning to set over the town of Magnolia. The sky was a deep orange with hints of purple. It was truly a beautiful sight now that the rain had stopped for the day.

But the beautiful sky did nothing to ease Juvia Lockser. The blue-haired bombshell was waiting anxiously for her date to arrive and pick her up like he said, but it was taking him forever.

So many thoughts crossed Juvia's mind and she wasn't sure what she was doing here. She should just turn tail and leave, consequences be damned. She couldn't handle this pressure and shame she felt. All these intense feelings and contradicting thoughts made her head spin. When her mind said no, her body said yes.

Speaking of her body, Juvia's delectably salacious and lewd body was hidden from view by the massive, enveloping overcoat she wore. It covered her from her neck to the middle of her calves. It was uncomfortable to say the least, but she would rather suffocate in the coat than stand out in the open without it.

"Such a jerk…" Juvia muttered to herself, crossing her arms angrily as she waited for her date.

"Who is?" A voice behind her called out.

"Kyah!" Juvia nearly jumped out of her own skin upon being frightened. Shaking, she turned around to berate the one who dared to sneak up on her but the grinning visage of one Natsu Dragneel stopped her from doing so.

Grinning ear to ear, Natsu stepped forward. "Damn, you're losing your touch Juvia. Now I can sneak up on you! I remember times when you scared the hell out of us when you were stalking Gray." He joked.

Juvia's shoulders slumped at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "Juvia would prefer not to talk about Gray-sama tonight…" Juvia told him, her voice carrying a firmness with it that made no room for any back talk or discussion on the matter.

However, Natsu just didn't give a fuck about what the lovely Lady of Water wanted.

Moving to her right and grabbing her left shoulder to pull her small, curvaceous body in against his, Natsu leaned down to whisper in her ear. "We won't. We're just gonna be talking about _us_. We'll leave Ice Prick out of the equation. Besides…" He trailed off as his right hand rose up to her heavily covered chest and roughly pawed at her hefty tit. "I'm gonna make sure it's me your thinking about…"

The blue-haired Water Mage audibly gulped, and her cheeks were set aflame. She opened her mouth and tried to respond but not a word could come out. His aggressive nature and his lack of concern simply overpowered any rebuttal she had planned.

It made her hot.

Again, comparisons were made in Juvia's mind. Gray was more reserved and just went along with her wishes, but Natsu was a stark comparison. The Dragon Slayer made it apparent from the get-go what he wanted, and he made sure she knew that he was damn well going to get it.

Her pussy fluttered in anticipation, very much so against her wishes. She did not need to be wiled up for when the moment came and Natsu tried to make a move. Juvia knew she needed to have a level head and a calm heart, otherwise she would betray her beloved Gray.

Nodding, Juvia motioned for him to lead her onward to their destination.

Natsu just smirked at her compliance. "Good." Was all he said before craning his head back up. "It's not far away. Just a short walk through town and towards my house and we'll be there."

Juvia's head snapped up at the mention of 'town'. "W-What?" Juvia asked him.

He didn't bother to look at her, but his snarky grin only grew. "Don't ' _what?_ ' me. You seriously thought I wasn't going to brag about this? I'm on a date with the stunningly sexy Juvia Lockser! I'm gonna show the whole fucking country that I have you on my arm!"

Shame and embarrassment surged through Juvia. She did not know this was a part of his plan. She thought he would be more considerate and secretive. But of course, she should have known he would be a showboat about it. Telling the whole country that he was on a date with his rival's woman? Juvia should have expected nothing less.

But still, despite the worry and other horrible feelings she had, Juvia could not help but feel the tiniest bit excited. Not that she was about to experiment in light exhibitionism or even shades of netorare, but the fact that Natsu did not once say that he was parading around with _Gray's girl_. No, Natsu was excited that he was with _Juvia Lockser_.

It made Juvia feel wanted… and even loved to some degree. But she couldn't let Natsu know it.

"Fine." She said curtly.

Juvia couldn't make a full sentence. She was a terrible liar and if she tried to lie to Natsu, he would pick it up almost immediately. He may not have been the sharpest, but even he could probably hear the conflict in her voice as she tried to chew him out.

"Just make this quick." Juvia continued.

Stepping forward with her under his arm, Natsu shook his head. "As if." He muttered under his breath but just loud enough for Juvia to hear him. Like he said, he was going to flaunt her, and he was going to take his time.

After that, none of the two said a word. Both were silent though for different reasons. Natsu was simply basking in the moment while Juvia was growing more and more anxious each step.

Further did they venture away from the safety of Juvia's room and Fairy Hills and closer did they get to the hub of all activity in the region: Magnolia. Despite being a large town, it was a closely-knit community so everyone knew everyone's business.

Juvia knew that rumors would spread like wildfire and that it was only a matter of time before Gray found out. She hugged herself closer to Natsu as they walked down the cobblestone path to Magnolia and not a second passed where Juvia wasn't having last minute thoughts.

Fairy Hills wasn't terribly far away from the bustling streets of Magnolia, at least not by Natsu's standards. It was a nice five-minute walk before the couple were in the thick of the nightlife in Magnolia. People filled the streets at this time, either going to restaurants or bars or just on their way to somewhere.

Fortunately for Juvia, they didn't see a familiar face. Perhaps it was the amount of people that were surrounding them that caused the pair to go practically incognito from their fellow guildmates that might just happen to be passing by.

However, that did not mean that Juvia was safe from the strangers who knew of them.

"Is that Natsu Dragneel and Juvia Lockser? What are they doing together?"

"I thought she was dating Gray Fullbuster, what is she doing with Salamander?"

"Are they on a date? Does Gray know?"

"How awful of them! Cheating behind Gray's back! What a couple of lousy, no good friends!"

Those questions burned into Juvia's mind. Her heart ached as the name of her boyfriend was tossed around the onlookers as she walked with Natsu, practically glued to his side. The blue-haired beauty tried to worm away out from under his arm, but his firm grip held her tight and she couldn't break free.

"Jumping from one guy to the next huh?"

"How shameless!"

"Poor Gray, he probably has no idea."

"Is no one loyal nowadays?"

Juvia began to struggle more violently, threatening to tear his arm off as she yanked herself away. Still, Natsu held her close and didn't let her escape.

He glanced at her. "Juvia." He called her name in a deep, almost coarse voice that made her knees wobble and threaten to buckle beneath her. "Don't listen to them. Live in your own moment, not theirs. Walk beside me and hold your head high." Natsu told her.

The Rain Woman shook her head in defiance. "No! Juvia does not want to do this anymore! People are going to talk! Juvia can't betray Gray anymore!" She said.

Suddenly, Natsu halted and finally let her put herself at arm's length as he turned his body to face her. "Hey! I thought you said we weren't gonna talk about Gray tonight! Besides, you agreed to be with me tonight." The Dragon Slayer moved in closer to her ear. "Or should I just go ahead and tell everyone how you pleasured yourself with my incapacitated body? I'm sure Gray would love to hear how you sucked my cock like it was your favorite thing on the planet."

Juvia went stiff and her spine straightened. Juvia remembered that she really didn't have a choice here.

She was completely boxed in. If she didn't come with him, he would tell the whole guild about her. But if she did go with him, she didn't know if she could control herself. Juvia already tasted Natsu once and it was addicting, so much so that she lost all self-control when they got too close to each other.

Cupping her chin in his fingers, Natsu looked deep into her crystal blue eyes. "Besides, who gives a damn what these people think? They're gonna lie about something and Gray knows better than to trust them." Natsu assured her.

Slowly Juvia began to nod. Natsu did an excellent job of reassuring her. But that still didn't do a thing about the looks she received from various passersby. Everyone gave Juvia looks that made her feel awful.

Juvia knew that what she was doing was wrong, but it's not like she could help it. She was a horrible person and she knew it, but that didn't mean she could tolerate the looks she was receiving. They all made her feel worthless.

As if to comfort her, Natsu pulled her in close and wrapped his arm around her neck as if to try and shield some of her from them. He had no problem with the looks, but he didn't want Juvia to lose her nerve again.

"We're almost to the northern forest. Just a little bit more to go." He told her.

Juvia snuggled into his hold, letting him know that she appreciated the kind gesture, even if she still thought he was ruining her reputation.

They walked more and more until finally they began to walk out of town. Gone were the lit buildings and judging pedestrians. Now it was just the trees and them.

As all the excitement began to fade, Juvia noticed something she wished she never discovered. Throughout the whole ordeal, while she was worrying and fretting, she neglected to notice that she was very aroused from the situation…

Juvia wanted to die. How could she get wet from having people basically call her a slut? Why did she get excited? Couldn't she just be a normal girlfriend and just be ashamed? Why were so many emotions coursing through her?

But those thoughts could be pushed to the back of her mind as more pressing matters came up. From her earlier downpour, the ground of the dense forest was ridden with mud and dirt. Juvia wasn't a girl that had a distain for getting dirty, but she would prefer to stay clean when she was wearing a very expensive outfit underneath her coat. The expensive heels she wore were beginning to get dirty as well, making Juvia groan out.

Hearing his date release a disgruntled sound, Natsu had no problem lifting her up, which Juvia wouldn't have minded… if he did it right. With no class, Natsu slung her over his shoulder and held her legs with his right arm.

"N-Natsu!" Juvia shrieked as she was swiftly knocked off her feet and slung over his should like a sack of potatoes. She never expected him to just casually lift her off her own feet.

In response, Natsu gave her bubbly ass a swat, making her yelp as her doughy butt jiggled. "You don't want to get muddy right? Then deal with!" He told her.

Juvia huffed and crossed her arms. "Juvia thinks the least you could have done was warn her." She grumbled.

Natsu just chuckled. Sure, his asshole-ish nature was kind of irking her, but Juvia could not deny it lightened the mood. He actually managed to alleviate her downtrodden attitude and take her mind off the heavy ramifications of their current actions.

"Just a few more yards, I can hear it nearby." He told her.

Juvia's upside down head perked up. Now that they were apparently close to the destination, Juvia was more curious than scared. Even when he gave her an outfit, he did not tell her what they would be up to for this date. Juvia was only speculating up till now.

Her outfit was odd, but she assumed it was just for her embarrassment. But upon meeting Natsu this evening and getting a little closer to him, she learned that he was not the type to gloat… too much. He liked to show off but within reason. Natsu Dragneel was not a jerk, just a bit of an ass, which is alright.

Then Juvia's ear twitched.

The faint sound of rushing water could be heard.

Juvia's beautiful blue eyes sparkled as the sound of the glorious liquid could be heard and even smelled. There was no way Natsu could have planned this. This was just too perfect.

"Here we are." Natsu proudly announced, coming to a stop and softly placing Juvia down on her feet.

Almost too eager, Juvia rapidly spun around to view the scene before her. "Ah!" She gasped in delight, in awe of the beautiful sight before her eyes.

Underneath the vast expanse of the gleaming cosmos above was a small waterfall that cascaded down into a stream that ran south towards Magnolia. The waterfall could not have been over 25 feet tall, but it was still breathtaking to find such a spectacle hidden in the woods. In the middle of the gentle stream was a small bed of rocks that rose a few inches off the water. No more than 5 people could stand comfortably on it at a time, but it would be the perfect resting place for 2.

Almost at a loss for words, Juvia turned to Natsu and could only smile.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't think you'd want to be in public very much, so I just thought to walk you through town to scare ya. I found this place a week or two ago and immediately thought of you. It's very beautiful, but people don't give it the attention it deserves." Natsu spoke softly.

The wind was nearly knocked from her lungs and an incredible beating came from her heart. Juvia almost fell to her knees as the overload of feelings once again came to her, but in waves of positivity. How could Natsu be so sweet? How could he care this much for her?

It made Juvia truly feel happiness.

"Natsu…" Juvia almost whispered. "Juvia… Juvia doesn't know how to thank you…"

A light blush came to Natsu's face. It was almost impossible for Juvia to see but fortunately for her, the rising moon and the reflection of it on the water gave her the perfect chance to see the small moment of weakness on his face.

"Well… I can think of one way…" Natsu told her, stepping closer to her.

Only a few inches between their bodies existed.

Like in her own bathroom yesterday, Natsu grabbed her. It wasn't too harsh that it made her wince, but it wasn't so soft as to let her break free. It was more of him holding her in place. His face leaned in close to hers and his lips hovered over her lips.

In a split second, Natsu connected their mouths. However, despite the romantic atmosphere, their kiss was not a caring gesture. It was a rough, needy, and passionate action that represented how much Natsu has yearned for her.

All of the buildup was leading to this moment. The whole month of planning was finally paying off for Natsu. No longer did he have to standby and forget his own needs and yearnings. Now he was free to finally have her like he wanted.

Juvia moaned softly into his mouth. The wet, slick invader that made its temporary residence in her mouth wrestled with her own tongue. He surprised her with this amazing place, the least she could do was let him have one kiss… but only one kiss.

Juvia may be enjoying the kiss, like really enjoying it, but it would be the only kiss tonight.

Natsu's adventurous hands stealthily moved away from her shoulders in favor of venturing to her sides and back, feeling her voluptuous curves through the dreaded trench coat that blocked her sexy body from his view.

The Water Mage could feel his grabby hands all over her torso, but she did not resist. Instead, she pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms around his own body to deepen the kiss further. If it was their only kiss, it was damn well going to be a good one.

Feeling her large orbs press into his chest, Natsu's lips curled into a smile but he continued to kiss her. He was glad that he was beginning to chip away at her resolve and was successfully seducing her. It was time to test the figural waters a little more.

His right hand stayed at her lower back but his left snaked down to the glorious swell of her round ass. Natsu always admired her ass. He could confidently say Juvia Lockser had the best booty in all of Fairy Tail, but the girl practically committed a war crime by hiding it all the time with her clothes. But tonight, he would get his fill on that wonderful butt of hers.

Juvia gasped as she felt his large fingers dig into the meat of her butt. "Uh!" She yelped before his lips once again caught hers.

Now the blue-haired woman was starting to get worried. As he grew more confident and hungrier, he began to feel her up. This in turn caused Juvia to grow aroused.

Sensing that this was escalating far passed where it should have ended, Juvia began to push away from Natsu. The young man relented in his pursuit of his lips, but he did not yet release her from his grasp.

"You're right." Natsu said, panting from that long and deep kiss. "We have our own paradise here, we should be using it." The Dragon Slayer told her as he stepped back and finally let go of her.

Natsu placed his hands on his jacket and proceeded to shed it, letting it collapse on the ground behind him. Now he stood before her completely topless, displaying his toned body and making her blush.

She was no stranger to Natsu's muscular build, and she could certainly appreciate it. After all, most of the girls could appreciate his abs when he dressed like he did.

Next Natsu began to take off his baggy pants and then his sandals, leaving him in only his tight boxer briefs that did an absolutely horrible job of hiding the massive bulge he had. Juvia couldn't look at him at all, she was too shocked that he actually disrobed himself in front of her. How was she supposed to fight this temptation when Natsu was making it all too easy to ogle him like the stud he was? The only option for her was to clench her sweaty fists and glare at the ground.

However, what really surprised her was when Natsu turned away from her in favor of staring at the body of water before them. "You can join me whenever you are ready." He told her, slowly beginning to walk into the cool water. "It feels nice, but it could use a little heat." Natsu commented nonchalantly.

Juvia stood on the shore and watched as Natsu began to swim around a bit, biding his time until she worked up the nerve to join him.

Standing there, she kept thinking to herself that this was just a normal swim. Juvia tried desperately to convince herself that she and Natsu would just be wading around and having friendly fun. At least, that was what her mind was telling her. But deep in her heart, Juvia knew what this was going to turn into.

Juvia knew that once she joined him, she would no longer be loyal to Gray. Juvia would give in to her baser desires and fulfill the needs of her flesh.

Timidly and anxiously, Juvia began to undo the first button of her heavy coat that concealed her body. Her body was moving on its own and she could no longer try and convince herself out of this. Her young, wanting body finally had enough of the conflict in her head and decided to take matters upon itself. Finally, her path was clear.

Button by button, Juvia began to undo the crime that she committed by hiding her voluptuous and goddess-like body. With the final button being undone, Juvia let her coat slip from her fine shoulders and fall to the ground behind her.

Natsu grinned as he was once again looking at Juvia Lockser's stunning form. Her body never ceased to amaze him. "I'm glad to see that you wore the outfit I picked out for you." He nearly taunted, grinning as Juvia's blush increased tenfold.

Calling it an outfit would be a gross misuse of the word. Juvia's salacious and lewd body was completely bare to him save for the small, almost nonexistent thong she wore that ran between the soaking wet lips of her pussy. In the box was only that same thong and nothing else. Natsu wanted her to bare her body for him with no way to hide it.

Her creamy, heavy breasts softly jiggled in front of his eyes, moving only from the light breaths she took to calm herself. The blue-haired bombshell's smooth stomach ran down to her completely shaven cunt that was terribly concealed by the thong. The thin stringers of the thong grasped at her wide childbearing hips but were nearly swallowed for their soft pudgy meat.

Even without touching it, Natsu could tell that Juvia's body was soft and almost too pure to touch. Juvia was active, but her body betrayed all her hard work and not a muscle could be seen, only the soft expanse of her gentle curves that could drive any man or even woman crazy.

With just one last article of clothing to remove, Juvia bent over and began to slip off her high heels, causing her ponderous breasts to sway and jiggle as her arms worked to remove the pesky footwear that stood between her and the water.

Natsu licked his lips as he watched her. She was far too beautiful for the world. No one deserved Juvia. Not him and certainly not Gray. Juvia's very being was a gift that no one deserved, but Natsu was just glad that he was in the same guild as the beauty.

Still adrift in the cool water, he admired her striking features and planned to get his hands on her before he lost his mind. "Absolutely stunning." He said.

Stepping out of her heels, Juvia thanked him for his compliment. "Thank you." Was all she said before standing up to her full height once more. Now free of her footwear and coat, Juvia ventured forth into the water to join her date.

As soon as one toe submerged itself in the refreshing stream, Juvia released a long and drawn out sigh of relief. Showers or baths were oh so disappointing to her. Water that came through a sink or showerhead was tainted by the metal pipes of humans. But this stream was from mother nature herself, it was pure and untouched.

It made her whole body rejoice as she once again became surrounded by it. "Ahh~" The woman sang as her body felt her natural element hug her. Now she was chest deep in the stream, her heavy breasts began to float in the water before her, teasing the man in front of her.

"Told ya it feels good." Natsu said, swimming closer to her as she did the same.

Now the two mages were face to face in the hidden stream with the stars above their head and a beautiful waterfall that echoed around them.

Surprisingly, it was Juvia that made the first move and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, but like you said, it could be a little warmer…" Juvia nearly whispered out the last bit of the sentence.

The pink-haired Dragon Slayer grinned broadly, glad that she was starting to get into this. "Now we're talking!" Natsu declared, his forehead gently pressing against her own. The feeling of her bare and supple breasts pressing against his pecs nearly drove him insane, but he was overjoyed that they could now cast aside this petty game of cat and mouse and really get into the thick of things.

"If we do this…" Juvia started, gulping as she stared into his eyes. "Juvia wants to stay with Gray. Juvia loves Gray… but Juvia cannot resist you…" She admitted finally, letting Natsu know that all of his hard work was not in vain.

He accomplished his goal, if only partially.

Natsu did not acknowledge her statement though. Instead, he chose to bring things back to the moment they were having. "I thought we were going to leave Gray out of this. Remember, you're with me right now, not him." Natsu reminded.

Juvia nodded. "That is true… let us enjoy ourselves tonight then." She said.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Natsu told her before pressing her lips to hers in another passionate lip lock. This time, Juvia could give the kiss her all and respond in kind to Natsu's advances.

His tongue was met with opposition from hers. Wherever his tried to venture, hers would cut him off and tangle with its fellow appendage. This proved to be much more fun for the two of them now that it was not just Natsu that was the aggressor.

Her slender arms tightened around his neck and Natsu returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her lower back, pulling her even closer to him. Now their bodies had no separation and they were free to grind against each other all they wanted. It sent profound sensations spiraling through both of their bodies as they clung to each other in the water.

Juvia gasped between kisses as she felt Natsu's excited member against her thick thigh. Despite the briefs he wore, she could feel how hard he was and just how much he wanted her. Her mind traveled back to that fateful day when she felt so neglected by her crush that she allowed herself to enjoy the sleeping form of Natsu. It made Juvia feel incredible and it set this path of events in motion. Her moment of weakness proved to be one of the better decisions of her life.

Needing air, Juvia pulled away from Natsu's eager mouth but kept her forehead in contact with his. However, Natsu continued to kiss her but Juvia was determined to say her piece. "I'm… ready…" She managed to get out between kisses.

When Natsu heard this, he stopped. Juvia was ready for him. He could stop kissing her delicious lips… for now. He made a mental note to now kiss Juvia as often as possible since the girl's sweet and gentle lips were nearly addictive.

"Give me a sec." Natsu told her and untangled himself from her. In a rush, Natsu swam past her and made it back on shore where he dashed into the woods.

However, before Juvia could even question what he was up to, Natsu returned with a heavy waterproof duffle bag. As quickly as he left, he was back in the water and swimming with the duffle bag in hand.

"Get on that rock." He told her, swimming past her.

Juvia could tell he was eager and frankly, so was she. So Juvia followed him to the rocks that rose above the water level.

Natsu slung the bag over and a loud _thump!_ was audible before he began to climb up. Juvia soon followed and now they were above the water but surrounded by it.

"Beautiful…" Juvia said, looking at their surroundings. It was one thing to look at this hidden gem from the shore, but it was a whole other experience to be surrounded by it. "Truly, this place was crafted with special care."

"I'm glad you like it so much." Natsu grunted as he opened the duffle bag and began to pull out a thick mat that unrolled on the rock. "Because this is where we are going to fuck all night."

Juvia blushed but did not shy away. There was no point in denying that his statement was true. Why be embarrassed? They were going to fuck. It was going to be hot and dirty to unleash their pent-up lust from their last time.

Natsu patted the mat down and made sure it was comfortable enough for her to lie on. "Come here Juvia, lie down. Let's not waste anymore time. I can't wait to fuck you." The Dragon Slayer smirked, his enthusiasm mirrored by the way his erection nearly tore through his wet boxer briefs.

Steeling her resolve, Juvia crawled onto the mat and lied on her back before him, crossing her arms underneath her wet breasts to keep them from spilling over her sides. Natsu didn't say a word as he moved over her, putting his right knee in between her supple thighs to rub against her soaked thong-clad pussy.

Natsu pressed his head deep into her vast cleavage and let his face be surrounded by her warm, slick orbs of fatty meat. His hands relieved her arms of the duty of containing the titanic twins as his calloused claws grasped her soft boobs and squeezed them, making her cry out in pleasure.

"Ah!" Juvia sung as she felt the young man roll his face around in between her huge knockers. This was her first time having someone so close to her. Not to mention this was the first time a man was taking the liberty of having his way with her breasts.

"So good…" Natsu groaned out as his face was cushioned by her soft tits. "I wanted to do this so bad…" He confessed, nearly motorboating her in the process.

Juvia's fingers found themselves on his back as he indulged himself with her breasts. She too had been waiting for this for a long time, too long. Natsu was the first man here, so he would get all she had to give him.

His touch was rough and greedy, but she did not mind at all. The way he toyed with her body exhilarated her beyond definition. Juvia could tell he enjoyed it too from how hard his cock was pressing into her supple thigh. There were both needy and wanting. Now they could just indulge themselves in each other with nothing to stop them.

"Ah!" Juvia gasped as Natsu's greedy fingers rolled her thick nipples between his fingertips. He twisted and pulled them in all sorts of manners, toying with her liked he owned her. In some way, Natsu did own her body. He was her first sexual encounter after all.

Natsu continued to rub his face against her silky-smooth flesh while inhaling her sweet scent. Juvia was a woman beyond compare and he was going to have his fill of her before the night was over. It wasn't every day that Natsu would find himself in the company of a bombshell such as this, much less a bombshell that was all his to play with.

Juvia reached for his underwear's waistband. "Pull… pull out your cock!" She nearly demanded. Her mouth felt far too empty for her liking so it's about time she stuffed it with something to suck on.

However, Natsu had other plans as he pulled away from her reddened tits. "Now as much as I want to see you go to town on me, I have a better idea." Natsu told her as he took the strings of her thong and began to undress her fully.

Eagerly, Juvia lifted her lower half to allow him easier removal of her wet lingerie. Down the soaked fabric slid past her creamy thighs and long legs until the came off the tips of her toes.

Taking the delicate fabric, Natsu pressed it against his nose and snorted. "Amazing." He said in a muffled voice as he took in the scent of her aroused cunt.

"Pervert." Juvia muttered but was more aroused than disgusted. Truly, Natsu proved to her that he was simply enamored with her which did wonders for her self-esteem. Her eyes then drifted to his briefs which were almost to the point of tearing.

Natsu seemed to be holding off. This was not like him at all as he was never one for patience. Why was he denying himself his own pleasure when she was finally opening up to him?

Placing her panties in his duffle bag for later fap material, Natsu got back to the job at hand: worshipping Juvia Lockser.

Now before her open legs, Natsu could fully appreciate her splendor beauty. Even her pussy, which dripped with excitement and arousal, was simply stunning. But that was not on his agenda at the moment.

"Tell me, Juve." Natsu started as pressed her legs together and pushed them against her chest, squashing her large tits in the process. "Have you and… anyone else… had sex yet?" He asked.

Juvia's lips trembled. This was quite an unusual position with her legs together pressed against her chest while her weight was held on her shoulders and upper back. It gave Natsu full access to her pussy, so she did not mind too much.

"If you're asking if Juvia has had… anyone inside of Juvia's pussy then no. Juvia has not. You are the only man who's been inside of Juvia." The Water Mage told him.

Natsu smiled. "I knew it. Your pussy looked far too pristine to have been touched. But this hole on the other hand…" Natsu pressed a fingertip to the soft rim of her anus. "I remember this hole very well."

Juvia blushed as Natsu directed his attention to her asshole. Biting her lip, she began to make a case for her other hole. "J-Juvia thinks that you will appreciate being the first man to take Juvia's real virginity." She said.

He just shook his head, still teasing her winking backdoor with his fingertip. "Nah, I think I want to fuck your ass again. After all, it's so much tighter." He said nonchalantly.

"But… but Juvia could not walk straight for days after our first time!" Juvia made another excuse.

Again, it went unheard as Natsu was now starting to press the tip of his finger inside her all too welcoming anus. In nearly one go, Natsu was down to the first knuckle on his finger.

"Look at this Juve, your slutty asshole likes it!" Natsu grinned as he pulled his finger out. "Yep, that decides it. I'm gonna fuck your ass all night long."

Juvia bit her bottom lip harder. How was she going to survive? Natsu was quite massive and she was sore for two weeks after their first encounter and that was when he was asleep? How would she take him now that he was in control?

Natsu let her legs down and rolled her over with ease so now she was belly down on the mat with her big ass facing up.

"That's more like it." Natsu growled, slapping a hand down on one of her large pads of flesh, making the doughy cheek wobble and jiggle against the other. "Your ass is so big!" Natsu spanked her again, causing another loud _slap!_ to reverberate throughout the area.

The woman with the big ass that he was fawning over yelped as he spanked her. He was much harder with her butt than with her tits. "B-Be gentler!" Juvia pleaded with him.

Like before, Natsu did not listen as he continued to play with her big butt. "I fucking love it. So big and jiggly! I wonder why you want to hide it from everyone."

"Then… Then Juvia could ask why you hid the fact that you have a big dick!" She shot back.

"Fair point." Natsu shrugged. "But enough with this playing around, I'm ready to fuck this ass so hard your gonna wish it wasn't so damn awesome."

Not the best threat, but it illustrated that he was going to pound her into the rocks. Natsu got his point across, he was going to fuck Juvia Lockser's big ass until she begged him to stop. However, before he did that, Natsu had to prep it. He wasn't going to go all gung ho on it, he understood that with his size it'd be quite painful, so he came prepared.

Slapping the palms of his hands on her hefty pads of ass, Natsu pulled them apart to target her tight second entrance. "Absolutely perfect…" He said before craning down to get his face closer to her ass. Once more, Natsu took a perverted sniff and inhaled her. Damn, even her ass smelled good.

Leaning back up, the Dragon Slayer reached into the duffel bag and pulled out a very large bottle of lube. It was brand new and hadn't been opened before.

"Open this for me." Natsu told her, handing Juvia the bottle of lube that needed to have the seal broken.

Juvia simply nodded and took the bottle. Then she felt Natsu's weight leave her legs and she sensed him stand up.

Natsu was finally getting rid of his briefs in favor of joining Juvia in the nude. The young man stood up and pulled down his boxer briefs, letting his raging hard erection jump out into the open air. Juvia's eyes widened as she scanned over the furious cock that was red with pent up rage and lust. Its veins popped against the skin and traveled down his length pumping blood to fuel its engorged size.

"Finally…" Natsu nearly gasped as the cool night air wafted over his stone-like erection. "I've been edging since I first picked you up. You're too damn sexy." Natsu told her.

The woman lying on her stomach didn't respond but propped up her ass even further in a sign of submission.

He smirked and dropped back down to his knees over her, this time with her legs in between his. With a devilish smirk, Natsu let his erect pillar of flesh slap down into the crevice of her ass, causing her big ass to wobble in response to the collision.

Staying silent, Juvia handed the bottle back to him. He thanked her and uncorked it before turning it upside down. Slowly, the thick lubricant poured down onto his fat cock and even onto her ass, sliding into her crack.

"Uh…" Juvia gasped as the lube began to run down her butt and coat the outer rim of her anus, as well as running down to the lips of her soaked cunt. For what felt like hours she laid there and let him pour the bottle's contents onto her until finally he stopped and discarded the now half empty bottle.

As if by ritual now, Natsu's hands slapped down onto each of Juvia's cheeks respectively and pulled them apart to once again look at her expectant anus that now had a healthy pool of lube on it. To prep her, Natsu began to prod her rim with his right thumb. Effortlessly, it slid in until his whole thumb was inside of her.

It was easy, a little too easy.

The Dragon Slayer grinned cheekily. "Hey Juve, you don't happen to toy with your asshole when you masturbate, do you?" He questioned.

His answer came in the form of a startled gasp from Juvia, a deep red blush that took up the entirety of her head, and her shoving her face down into her arms. Yep, that told him all he needed to know.

"Good, then that means we can get straight to business." He said, removing his thumb and using his right hand to spread the lube on his steaming bitchbreaker. It was hot, it was hard, and it was most certainly ready to tear her in half as revenge for the month-long wait.

Now ready, Natsu pressed his mushroom tip right at the spongey rim of her backdoor. He glared at her asshole like it was his next opponent. "This is it Juvia…" He told her. "Once I'm in, there's no going back. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

Juvia didn't need to think too hard about this. This is what she wanted. Too long has she been pent up and held back with no way to release herself. But now, with Natsu, she could let her true nature shine through.

"Yes!" Juvia nearly hollered. "Do it! Fuck me! Break Juvia! Do whatever Natsu wants to Juvia!"

That was all Natsu needed to hear. With that said, Natsu jabbed the head of his cock into her asshole and growled. "Ahh fuck!" Natsu grunted out as his fat cock wedged itself into her small, tight ass. It was only a few inches in, but damn did it feel amazing.

His hips instinctively began to try and rut into her. His body wanted to jab as much of his big cock into her that it could. Fortunately, the lube made it extremely easy to do so. As long as Natsu was hungry to fuck her, he would fit inside of her no matter the means.

"Ahhh!" Juvia screamed out as her tight rim was stretched so obscenely. This was vastly different from their first time. This was rough and more primal now that Natsu was in control. He wouldn't allow time for her to accommodate to his size, he just wanted to fuck her. "So big!" She continued to screech at the top of her lungs.

More than half of his enormous prick was stuffed inside of her. Her small hole was super tight and super warm, like the perfect onahole that was suited just for him. Her body wrapped around his dick and made It feel welcomed inside of her, like it belonged there. It did belong there, and his cock and her asshole will become far better acquainted in the future, that was a promise.

The man on top of Juvia continued to make animalistic grunts, praising her lewd hole for being so perfect that he just wanted to fuck her ass all day. In truth he probably could, he had the stamina and she had that big ass of hers that drove him mad with lust.

Natsu's quick and sharp thrusts made her big butt bounce against his hips in a very sexy way. Even the sound drove him crazy with the heavy clapping. There was only one thing Natsu could think of to do to improve this experience: pull her hair and make her beg.

Natsu reached over and wrapped his hand in her wet blue locks until he had a tight grip. Unapologetically, he yanked her head back. "Tell me Juvia, how much are you loving this?" He asked her through rough growls.

Juvia looked back at him from the corner of her teary eyes. "Juvia loves it so much! Juvia loves how Natsu's huge, monstrous cock stretches Juvia's tight asshole!" She told him.

In response, Natsu yanked her head back harder. "Tell me more Juvia, tell me what you really want! Tell me what Gray wouldn't give you!" The Dragon Slayer shouted at her.

Juvia let out a gasp as an orgasm hit her like a truck in the wake of having her boyfriends' name said. Here she was in the middle of the forest, having anal sex with her boyfriend's rival. It made her feel so naughty, so slutty. How could it not make her cum like a little whore?

"J-Juvia wants Natsu to wreck her, no _ruin_ her. Juvia wants to feel nothing but Natsu's cock. Natsu now owns Juvia, whatever he wants Juvia to do, Juvia will do!" The blue-haired slut proclaimed. "Gray has lost his right to Juvia's body because he would not touch her, but Natsu does. Natsu knows how to fuck Juvia like she likes!"

Natsu's grin was malicious and cocky. He now knew he won. He may not own Juvia completely, but he owns her body.

"Good girl…" Natsu smirked, now balls deep inside of her, where he belonged. Natsu was now fucking her with all of his size and power which would make a lesser woman break by now. But not Juvia. Juvia was the perfect woman, crafted just for him. Her round booty could take the pounding he had to offer.

His fingers dug into her voluptuous sides and used them as handlebars to aggressively pound her. "This is only the beginning Juvia! I'm going to fuck you all night and make you scream! I'm going to make you never stop thinking about my dick again!" He promised her.

Juvia bit her bottom lip harshly, sinking her fangs into the plump lip to try and regain her focus. Natsu was telling her all these things and yet she could not stop cumming. His barreling movements into her guts were just too amazing to not focus on.

She never felt so good, so alive. The complex sensations she was feeling all made Juvia feel like a new woman. Gone was her shell and she was finally able to be herself.

"Fuck Juvia!" Juvia gasped out, her hard nipples dragging into the mat and her ripe cunny sprayed her juices between her legs, coating Natsu's swaying testicles. "Juvia wants- no, _needs_ Natsu to fuck Juvia harder! Break Juvia!" The Water Mage begged.

As if he cranked the intensity to beyond 100, Natsu obliged all too willingly. His thumbs dug deep into her smooth skin and he started to fuck her like he hated her. His intensity mirrored that of a thousand burning suns all exploding at once.

His hard cock billowed. It felt larger than it was when he first entered her. Was he near climax, perhaps he was. Not many could stand to go all out on a woman as beautiful as Juvia, even less when they were pent up like Natsu was before he started.

"Ugh, dammit. This fucking ass…" Natsu slapped her cheek hard, making it bounce and leaving a red handprint on it to mark ownership. "So big and bouncy!" He knew he was probably overstating the obvious, but he just loved her butt.

"I'm gonna bust Juvia, I'm gonna cum right in your fucking asshole." The pink-haired man told her, all too eager to make it happen.

Juvia's hips started to buck up and meet his thrusts. "Do it! Cum in Juvia's tight asshole! Mark it as yours!" She pleaded, hoping to feel his hot seed within her once more.

Veins began to pop up all around Natsu's body as he used every ounce of power within him to fuck Juvia madly. He was at the doorstep of heaven and he was determined to stay a while.

The rocks beneath them shook and even threatened to break under the force of the two mages fucking. Their bodies coming together proved to be a more powerful force than mother nature herself. The water rushed in waves and the wind howled, blowing the limbs of trees out of their usual direction.

"Fuuuck! I'm cumming!" Natsu shouted out as his cock began to pulse violently. His balls began to retract as their thick brew rushed up the length of his shaft. Soon the thick, gooey sludge that was his semen began to infiltrate Juvia's stretched anus in large globs.

Juvia threw her head back as she felt him cum within her, making her squirt onto the mat. "Ahhh!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs as he began to pump liters of thick sperm inside of her.

Even as he came, Natsu did not stop fucking her. He continued to piston into her and make a mess of her innards. His hot seed began to spill from her anus and coat her big ass and thick thighs in its slick substance, making for an even more unique sensation for Natsu when his body met hers.

"More! I want more!" Natsu demanded as his arm went around her slender neck and pulled her body towards his. His arm restricted her air but just left enough slack for her to properly breathe. The near choking sensation made Juvia even wetter as she was so roughly handled.

"Uh!" She gasped as his tip reached even further inside of her. To further satiate his lust, Natsu used his free hand to roughly squish one of her round tits in his hand.

Their bodies fell forward and Juvia's face was pushed into the mat, but she felt incredible. He was far rougher with her than she could have ever imagined. Her needy twat was the wettest it had ever been, and she was approaching orgasm number four.

The feeling of him choking her, the hard ground beneath her, his rutting cock, and the semen that sloshed around inside of her was the ultimate amalgamation of perfect sex. It was hot, rough, and sweaty.

Juvia began to feel lightheaded. The pleasure was nearly too much. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Shit… I'm gonna cum again!" Natsu shouted, still burrowing his length deep within her sloppy anus. "I'm gonna fill you up so damn much!"

His monstrous cock swelled up and prepared to make another deposit of his boiling hot load. Was it too close to his first orgasm? Yes, but only because he kept fucking her nonstop since then.

Natsu once again cumming inside of her ass definitely set Juvia over the edge and she came once more. Was this what her life would become? Serving as a cumdump for Natsu Dragneel?

Juvia hoped so because the feeling was beyond words.

"Goddammit!" Natsu cursed, flooding her already stuffed asshole.

Juvia let out a long, harmonious moan as she closed her eyes. Her whole body felt light and the pleasure overtook her.

Would she recover from this?

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Well guys, I am glad that this is finally out. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks to Natsu is Awesome, this got Beta read so it's even better than my original content. Anyways, please let me know what you thought of this in a review. Also, special announcement:**

 **BETA REVIEWER WANTED** , **pm me if you are interested. I am looking for someone with my taste in series and my way of doing things.**


End file.
